Shattered Peace
by KingSolomon8676
Summary: 6 years have passed since the peaceful region of Alola was almost destroyed by what is now called the Ultra Beast Crisis. In that time, a new Alola Pokemon League Champion has been crowned and the Pokemon world has begun to settle into some kind of peaceful existence. However, in a world where dangerous creatures lurk on the edges of reality is peace ever really lasting? When a tra
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He hated the sound. It was all part of his job, he knew that, but Matthew could never grow accustomed to the sound. The moment of impact was jarring, the way rock would shatter, the silence that filled the air immediately afterward. No matter how many battles he won, no matter how many times he watched an opponent's pokemon get knocked out, it never seemed to get easier for him. Why did he care so much? His pokemon were always fine, he would never let any of them be hurt so badly. These were opponents, enemies even! Yet, was it the Pokemon's fault? No, it was always the trainer's fault.

As the cloud of dust began to settle and clear across the battlefield, Matthew stared sadly at the crater across from him. _Please don't get up. Please save yourself more pain_. He hoped that despite not knowing the pokemon crumpled in the crater that his internal plea would reach it in time. Matthew knew that his so-called "challenger" would not show the poor pokemon any kindness. From the crater came the unmistakable sound of movement, of claw grabbing at rock. He should have expected it, Incineroars were not known for their wisdom.

"Your pokemon have fought well for you. Withdraw your challenge, and protect them from any further harm. Please."

"No! My pokemon and I will fight until we cannot stand! I will not lose to someone like you!"

From somewhere in his mind, Matthew could hear his Alakazam let out an exasperated sigh. Amos, Matthew's Alakazam had barely broken a sweat in defeating the challenger's team of pokemon. One after another, the older trainer, easily in his 40's, had thrown aggressive attack after another at Amos, and now 6 times the Psi Pokemon had simply swept them away.

What did the man mean by someone like Matthew? Which of the many hate groups did this older trainer belong to? Since Matthew had taken over as the Pokemon League Champion of Alola five years ago, he had been met with a swarm of hateful challengers. Some challenged him because he was not born in Alola though that group had weakened since he was more Alolan than the previous champion, a young boy from Kanto. Despite bearing the blonde hair and bright blue eyes of his home region of Sinnoh, Matthew had moved to Alola at age 18 after traveling through Sinnoh and Hoenn. Now at the age of 25, Alola had become his chosen home and a place he was proud to represent.

This challenger didn't seem to fit that group. His gut told him that the hate was a result of Matthew's age or and frankly more likely his sexuality. While Alola was anything but conservative, many older Alolans had expressed distaste for his decision to host the first ever island Pride Parade. The parade was a huge success and trainers from all over the globe came to celebrate and participate in some friendly battling. Also, nothing could look as funny as seeing a Gyarados painted in rainbow colors and sparkles (courtesy of Wallace from Hoenn). Despite the huge success of the event and the amount of revenue, it brought in to the islands, Matthew still faced the backlash.

Matthew was snapped out of his daydreaming by the roar of the challenger's Incineroar who had finally climbed out of the crater which it had been thrown into. The Heel Pokemon was badly injured, its fur stiff with blood and dust. Even the ring of fire around its waist seemed to glow dimmer by the minute.

"Incineroar, use Throat Chop!" the older man screamed, sending his pokemon charging across the field.

 _Finish this Amos_ Matthew spoke in his mind across the connection between him and Alakazam. _Teach this foolish challenger some respect._

Without another word, Alakazam moved into action. As Incineroar's left arm turned a nasty shade of black and swung to connect with Alakazam the psychic pokemon vanished leaving only its two spoons floating in the air. Before Incineroar or its trainer could react, Alakazam reappeared directly behind it, the fist of its right hand glowing bright white as it connected with the fire pokemon's back. The force of Alakazam's Drain Punch sent Incineroar hurtling into the sky. Quickly and without command, Alakazam vanished again only to reappear in the air next to the flailing Incineroar. With another Drain Punch this time directed at Incineroar's chest, Alakazam sent the pokemon flying into the steel wall that protected the glass panes of the Champion observatory during battle. The steel made a grinding squeal as it was dented by the impact.

"Incineroar is unable to battle, the winner is Champion Matthew!" screamed the official league referee.

With the match finished, Nurse Joy who Matthew had requested be present for all challenge matches rushed over to the knocked out Incineroar, her Comfy quickly following behind her. Alakazam appeared beside Matthew, its arms crossed in disappointment.

 _The Incineroar was strong master. With better direction it could have been a challenge._

 _I know Amos, this trainer has forgotten his role, forgotten the bond between trainer and pokemon._

 _Will you punish him?_

 _No. I think his defeat will serve as punishment enough. Do not concern yourself with it, go and rest._

Without another word, Alakazam bowed its head before the red light of his pokeball sent him to rest. Matthew confidently strode across the battlefield, his boots leaving imprints in the ground. At his right where she always was, Leia his Espeon fixed her eyes on the opposing trainer. Matthew could feel her malice and hate bubbling inside the small psychic type's mind though he could not tell if she was simply reflecting his mood.

"Nurse Joy how bad are Incineroar's injuries?"

"As always champion your pokemon showed restraint. He will need to rest overnight but had Alakazam wanted to this pokemon could have been killed by the attack. Incineroar's trainer should have withdrawn him the first time it had collapsed. I will take it downstairs and begin treating its wounds."

"Thank you Nurse Joy. His trainer will be down in a moment."

With that Nurse Joy's Comfy summoned a burst of wind to place Incineroar on the remote stretcher. Once that was done, the two led the stretcher to the smaller staff elevator which led to the Pokemon Center, training facility, apartments, library, and other assorted living accommodations. When the elevator doors had closed, Matthew turned to face out the window of the observatory, the metal walls having been retracted at the end of the battle. Molayne would not be happy to see that another portion of the wall would have to be replaced. Matthew could see the challenger in his peripheral, Espeon having taken a position between the two.

"I will not ask you why you hate me so much because frankly, I do not care. Regardless of what you think of me, I am the Champion of this region. I have earned my place here through battle and through confirmation from the great Tapus of our islands. Your performance during this battle was shameful, your arrogance and hate blinded you to the point that it almost got your Pokemon killed. If this was another region and I another champion, I would have your trainer's license revoked and your Pokemon confiscated for such negligence. However, I believe that Alola is a place of healing, a place of peace. Each of us learns from the lessons of our past, the lessons given to us by the Guardians and Kahunas. So I will leave you with a warning. When you leave this mountain, it will be your one and only chance to open your heart and your mind. Let go of your hate, and remember that you are responsible for your pokemon. I will be watching your progress, and if I see even one action out of line then you will answer to a greater power than me."

Without waiting for a response, Matthew walked towards the main elevator, Espeon once again striding next to him. He hit the button for his office and held his breath as the doors to elevator closed. As they began to descend, Matthew let out a shaky breath, anger, pain, and pity wracked his mind. Leia, always connected to his mind and heart stood on her hind legs and nosed at his hand, a soft whine escaping the purple pokemon's mouth.

"Sir, I am sorry to interrupt you but you have an incoming call. I tried to tell her you were unavailable but she insists it is an emergency." the robotic voice of his Rotom which lived comfortably in a specially made wrist bound holocaster chirped.

"Who is calling Rotom?"

"Cynthia, of the Sinnoh League."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Indigo Plateau, Johto Region- A few hours earlier…**

"Haxorus use Dragon Pulse!"

"Dodge it Salamence and use Hyper Beam!"

Champion Lance watched the battle unfold in the center of the stadium with his typical look of annoyance. While outward it looked as if he could care less, on the inside his heart beat frantically as he watched the two champion dragon trainers face off on the battlefield.

"I have to admit, I didn't even know Dragon-types could move like that. Thank you for inviting me, Lance."

"You have trained with one of the fiercest Dragon-type pokemon alive and made it your partner, it was about time you were recognized for that skill by the Dragon Clan."

As Lance spoke to the Sinnoh Champion, the two watched as the Salamence on the field was caught by a powerful Iron Tail sending it crashing to the ground.

"When he is finished battling you should spend some time with Drayden and his Haxorus. Do not let his gruff exterior fool you, he is most happy when he is teaching other trainers. Something the two of you have in common."

"Lance, I have put up with you as a colleague since I was 20. If I can survive you, I doubt there is anyone who can throw me off."

Drayden stood confidently with his arms crossed across his broad chest. His Haxorus was in prime form today and it was loving every second of battling against a close friend. Across the field from them, Drake of the Hoenn Elite Four was brushing some dust off of his long coat. The two men had been friends for many years and tried to make time for a battle each year at the Dragon Festival. The Dragon Festival was an ancient tradition of the Dragon Clan, bringing Dragon-type trainers from all across the globe together for a weekend of battling, training and celebrating their ancient tradition. Drayden was pleased when Lance had offered to hold the festival at the Indigo Plateau, the home to the Johto Pokemon League was the perfect place for such a large gathering.

"Well Drayden, I see you haven't grown sloppy in your old age!"

"If I'm not mistaken Drake, you are 3 years older than I am. Isn't it time for retirement?"

"You know our agreement! I'll retire only if you do! Enough chit chat, Salamence use Hyper Beam!"

"Haxorus counter with Dragon Pulse!"

The sound was terrifying yet everyone in the stadium was very much aware that neither Pokemon had moved to attack. High above the battlefield, a glowing white crack in the sky had appeared, its shape radiating in what appeared as waves. With the sound reminiscent of a thunderclap the crack collapsed in on itself, creating a tunnel-like portal in the sky. From deep within the portal the trainers in the stadium heard a roar loud enough to crack the very earth itself.

 **Mount Lanakila, Alola Region- Present**

"Cynthia, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Were you in an accident?"

Matthew scanned the all too familiar face, noticing every cut, bruise, and drop of blood. He stared at the familiar blonde hair which had fallen out of its curls obscuring the background of where she was. He looked at the piercing blue eyes, full of fear, sadness and pain. He looked at the face of his older sister and knew something terrible had happened.

"Matthew, you need to come to the Indigo Plateau. Lance and I have called for all of the region's champions. Iris is already here but you will be able to get Diantha and Steven here faster than they can fly here. They both know that you are coming."

A gathering of the champions was always a serious event. Though the champions often gathered together privately away from the eyes of the public, those gatherings were planned months in advance and never held on Pokémon League property. For Cynthia and Lance to call all of the Champions together so urgently than something must be wrong.

"Cynthia what's going on? What happened?"

"I can't give you all the details over Holocaster, we have no idea who is behind what happened or if this was an isolated incident-"

"Cynthia, what happened?" Matthew could no longer contain the panic in his voice.

"Indigo Plateau was attacked. There are high casualties. Matthew, Drayden of the Unova region is dead. The attack came from some kind of portal in the sky-"

"I'm on my way."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Kalos Champion was a vision of contradiction. Her appearance always spoke to her career as an actress, each wardrobe piece meticulously picked by her agent. Even now when her responsibilities as Champion called her agent had insisted on picking out her outfit, a white pantsuit cinched with a mint green belt that matched the hair of her signature Gardevoir. Though she detested the constant need to be perfect she knew that it often led to her opponents underestimating how vicious of a trainer she could be, a mistake that often cost them a battle.

Diantha stood staring out the window of her Lumiouse City apartment as the sun began to rise on the horizon. She had been awake for a little over an hour after receiving the emergency call from Cynthia. Diantha had known Cynthia and her younger brother, Matthew, all her life, brought together by their parents. Growing up Diantha had spent every moment trying to impress the older more subdued Cynthia. While Cynthia was her idol, Matthew was the sibling she never had. Only a few months apart from each other in age, Diantha and Matthew found strength in each other. Even after Diantha's father had moved her family to Kalos, she and Matthew spoke everyday and attended the same Pokémon Trainer summer camp in the Kanto region. When Diantha became Kalos Champion, Matthew dropped everything to be there for the ceremony. He was there for every premier, every special tournament and every exhibition match and she returned that devotion.

Diantha had barely taken a breath between hanging up from Cynthia and calling Matthew.

"I'm coming to get you. We will pick Steven up and then head to Kanto."

"Matthew, the portal in the sky, it sounds like-"

"I know. I've already contacted Professor Burnett here in Alola. She and her team will be on the first flight in the morning."

"What should I do about the league? The Kalos Champions League is only a few weeks away. After everything that happened with Team Flare, the region can't handle another attack."

"Keep the league running as normal. I've left Olivia in charge here in my place and put the Kahunas on alert. Siebold has run the league for you before while you were shooting on site. Have him do that now and put your gym leaders on alert."

"Right… Matt, should we be afraid?"

"I don't know Di. If this is what I think than it almost killed some of Alola's greatest trainers to stop. I'll see you in Lumiouse in 1 hour."

Since they ended their call, Diantha had taken Matthew's suggestions and turned them into action. From her vantage point she could see the Kalos Police Force mobilizing from their headquarters outside the city. Additional officers had taken to the streets and rooftops while battalions were dispatched to all of the major cities. The League has already been flooded with calls from the media but Siebold had already released a statement on her behalf. For now the press was satiated with knowing there was an ongoing situation in a neighboring region and that the security was simply a precaution.

"Lady Diantha, the Alolan Champion has arrived in the lobby. Shall I let him in?"

"Please do and inform the staff that I shall be leaving shortly."

Even in the midst of this chaos, Matthew remained the perfect gentleman. Most trainer with such a powerful Alakazam would have teleported directly into her room, but she knew that Matthew would never be so rude or reckless.

Moments later the doors to her office opened as Matthew rushed in flanked by an Alakazam and an Espeon. The Alolan Champion was intentional about everything he did a point made even stronger by his outfit. Unlike much of the Alolan people, Matthew worked to make his appearance exude a sense of strength and a hint of violence. While Matthew spent many days in a bathing suit by the beach or shorts and an old polo, when he was conducting business or being seen as the Champion his wardrobe drastically changed.

Today he had chosen to wear a deep purple suit vest with blue and gold leather accents woven throughout in a pattern reminiscent of a starry night sky. Underneath his vest he wore a crisp white button down shirt with its sleeves rolled up to just above his elbows. His deep blue pants were freshly pressed and he wore a pair of mahogany colored boots. Around his waist the Alolan Champion wore a simple mahogany colored belt with a gold buckle. On his right hip the belt attached into what looked like the outline of a holster similar to those worn by various police. Along the leather strap, 6 pokeballs were hooked in place all surrounding a weathered looking amulet which hung in the center. To the untrained eye the amulet looked like a weathered piece of wood but Diantha knew that to Matthew that amulet was his life.

Like every trainer who participated in the Island Challenge, Matthew was presented an amulet by one of the Kahunas. The amulet was a symbol, a badge of honor that let others know of a trainer's efforts and willpower. To Matthew that amulet represented his identity and right to call himself an Alolan. Since completing his Island Challenge, Matthew had made some adjustments to his amulet. Two of the 4 sections of the amulet had been carved to hold two unusual objects. The bottom point held a small rainbow stone about the size of a marble. Diantha had given Matthew that stone as a gift for becoming Champion of Alola, a perfect key stone to represent his achievement. When combined with either the Mega Stone of Matthew's Alakazam or Metagross the trainer was able to unleash immense amounts of power. The top portion of the amulet held another unique stone. This one was shaped like a diamond and held a distinct eye marking in its center. Psychanium Z, one of Alola's most elusive Z-Crystals presented to him by Tapu Lele one of Alola's Guardians. Known to show itself to very few the Tapu had presented Matthew the stone after he had come to her defense during the Ultra Beast crisis only about a year after he arrived in Alola.

Before either Diantha or Matthew could say a word a blur of purple sped from the door to run along Diantha's leg. She smiled as she ran her hand over the Pokémon's velvet fur, stopping to scratch the spot just below her right ear that she adored. Diantha had always loved Matthew's Espeon, she had even once offered to trade him any Pokémon of his choice for her. As the only female Pokémon on Matthew's team of Psychic-types, Leia the Espeon was the Queen and demanded to be treated as such. As Matthew introduced each new member of his team Espeon would act as a mother looking after her pups. While she greeted every Pokémon with love she also quietly demanded respect. Despite not having access to Mega Evolution and not being the largest of Matthew's Pokémon it was no secret that Espeon was Matthew's strongest and most intelligent partner. Diantha had always loved to watch Espeon's eyes at it quickly worked out cunning strategies or vicious ways to torment opponents. The Kalos Champion did not know how deep Espeon's power went but considering how careful Matthew was about using her in battle, Diantha could only imagine.

After giving Espeon a sufficient amount of attention, Diantha quickly reached to hug her oldest friend. His blonde hair was perfectly styled in a quif and his strawberry blonde beard was neatly trimmed to his face. Matthew carried all of his concern, fear and exhaustion in his eyes, the normally bright blue-green which reminded her of the sea had the silver fog of emotion cast over it.

"You look terrible."

"Nice to see you too, Di."

"Matthew, I'm afraid. We are walking into a war zone, to fight an enemy we know nothing about. "

"I don't think we will be fighting today. We are going to support our friends, what comes after that we can worry about tomorrow."

"Did you call Steven?"

"Yes, he is waiting for us in Mossdeep City. He hung up with me to speak with Director Anabel of the International Police."

"Then we should get going. Kalos is as prepared as it can be this morning."

With that Diantha walked and put her hand kindly on the shoulder of Matthew's Alakazam. The Pokémon had been quietly standing with Diantha's Gardevoir near one of the bookshelves. When Diantha approached she could feel a wave of warm emotion permeate her mind, Alakazam's way of saying hello. Without a word, Matthew and Espeon joined them as Alakazam crossed its polished silver spoons teleporting them to Hoenn.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Mt. Coronet, Sinnoh**

Tobias quietly sipped his morning tea as the first flakes of snow began to collect on his window. The temperature on the mountain had dropped significantly overnight forcing him to cancel his training plans for the day. The lone trainer smiled behind the rim of his mug. It was only a few years ago that a missed day of training would have enraged him, an unacceptable distraction. However, as the snow picked up in its intensity he was glad to enjoy some quiet time inside the small cottage.

When he had won the Lily of the Vale conference he knew that he had no plans to challenge Cynthia for her position. Being Champion was far too public for him and required him to go and do what he was told. Instead he had requested permission to build a small cottage in the protected wilderness of Mt. Coronet, his own personal sanctuary. Together with his Pokémon, Tobias spent his days hiking the mountains, training, and enjoying the peace and quiet.

His performance in the Lily of the Vale conference had left him shaken. Yes, he had won largely thanks to Darkrai but the Semi-Final battle had been far closer than anyone had realized. When he entered the conference he had done so with a full team of 6 Pokémon, but in truth only 2 were ready for battle. Training Darkrai and Latios required near constant attention, it was not easy to bond with a Legendary Pokémon, especially 2 so fearful of humans. By training them he had sacrificed training the rest of his team, selecting 4 Pokémon at random from his journey. It was an incredible gamble and one that had almost cost him everything. How could a Pikachu, of all Pokémon almost ruin his perfect win? Had Latios fallen to the Electric Mouse, Tobias would have had to withdraw from the match. That feeling of being so close to failure had left him shaken.

After the conference ended, Tobias spent an entire year traveling to other regions completing his team. First he traveled to Hoenn to find a Treecko who would one day grow into a formidable Sceptile, the same Pokémon who had defeated his Darkrai. Next, he went to Kalos where he met a viciously cunning and talented female Pyroar who gave Latios a battle to remember. When he returned to Sinnoh and began work on his cottage he had met an old Aggron on the mountain. Though the Aggron could not move as quickly as others of his kind his years of experience made him a perfect partner for Tobias. His final team member was a surprise to him. One day while hiking along the Eastern ridge, Tobias found an Eevee barely alive in the snow. It took weeks for Eevee to regain its strength and Tobias spent many night curled up on the floor next to the fireplace keeping the poor thing alive. All that time Tobias felt a connection to the small Pokémon unlike anything he had ever experienced, a connection that became even more clear when Eevee had evolved into an Umbreon while protecting him from an enraged pack of Sneasel.

With a team of Pokémon to be proud of Tobias had recently considered returning to the battle circuit. As his cottage was one of the few shelters on Mt. Coronet, many trainers would stop and spend the night. On several occasions trainers would share with him stories of the incredible Alola Champion and his team of Psychic Pokémon. After a few trainers had shown Tobias videos of the Alolan Champion he had felt the all too familiar pull of battle once again. Maybe it would be time to leave the cottage and experience a brand new adventure.

A low growl from Umbreon brought Tobias out of his day dreaming. The Moonlight Pokémon had moved to near the cottage door and her golden rings had begun to glow brightly in agitation. Something had spooked her. Tobias hear the distinct crunch of boots on snow from outside the cottage. What arrogant trainer had thought they could travel during any kind of snowfall on Mt. Coronet? The mountain was deadly on a sunny day, but in the snow it became a death trap for those unfamiliar with it. A knock came from the cottage door.

Tobias wasn't sure what he was expecting to find outside his door but the guest he did find was anything but ordinary. The trainer was roughly his age, her long auburn hair in a high ponytail which wrapped around her neck. The first thing he noticed was her eyes, they were two different colors, one was a bright emerald green while the other was an icy blue.

"I am so sorry to impose but I wasn't expecting this storm to move in so quickly. Would it be terribly rude of me to ask to wait it out here?"

"Not at all! My cottage is one of the only shelters around, I've gotten very use to company. Please come in."

"Thank you so much. I guess I should have waited for my friends before trying to conquer this terrible mountain."

Tobias brought over a cup of tea to his guest who had curled up near the fire. As she reached out for the cup, Tobias noticed a patchwork of scars etched across her hand. He tried his best not to stare at them, instead focusing his attention on Umbreon who continued to glower at the new arrival.

"So you live here all by yourself? Rent to expensive with the rest of civilization?"

"Well it is nice not to worry about a landlord out here. It seems more isolated than it actually is. Every few days new trainers stop by and other days I spend with my Pokémon."

"You must be a tough trainer to survive out here!"

"Truth is without my Pokémon I doubt I would have survived more than a few nights out here."

"You know you look incredibly familiar. Have you competed somewhere before?"

Tobias crossed back to the small kitchen where he kept his stockpile of wooden logs for the fire. He spoke over his shoulder to the woman.

"A few small tournaments here and there. I doubt anything you would have seen."

"Strange, my file on you seems pretty clear that you had won the Lily of the Vale conference a few years ago. The file also mentions you used a very unusual team of Pokémon."

The cottage had grown very quiet as she spoke, her words causing the hair on Tobias's neck to stand up. Something was wrong, something had changed in the small room. The realization brought a cold sweat to his forehead. He turned around slowly trying to keep the fear off his face. In front of the fire, Umbreon was wrapped tightly in the tentacles of a Malamar, the glow of Psychic energy surrounding his Pokémon.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Make this easy on yourself Tobias and no one has to get hurt. Give me the two Pokémon I have come for and you can live. Please don't make me go through you."

Tobias has been so focused on Umbreon that he had failed to notice the small pistol in the woman's hand.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are but my Pokémon are not yours for the taking."

"That is where you are wrong. Everything can be taken away. Pokémon, belongings, money, even lives. I'll only ask you one more time. Give me Darkrai and Latios, before my patience runs out."

As she spoke her Malamar holding Umbreon tightened its tentacles causing the smaller Pokémon to cry out in pain. Her cry was all Tobias needed. Grabbing the axe hanging from the wall, Tobias lunged at the woman. In the next moment everything seemed to happen at once. Tobias watched as Umbreon was thrown across the room smashing through one of the small windows. At the same time, Tobias felt a bloom of pain explode out from his chest, the sound of the gunshot impossibly loud in his ear. His momentum carried him straight into the woman whose jacket was wrenched open as the two fell to the floor.

Tobias could feel the blood seeping into his shirt and into the rug underneath him. Shadows seemed to dance around the small cottage as the woman's form hovered over him. He felt himself slowly start to drift away as two pokeballs drifted across the room. As his eyes filled with tears and his vision clouded the last thing Tobias saw was a single red "R" and then there was nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Teleportation was an unusual experience. Though Matthew had used Alakazam's preferred method of transportation for most of his life as a trainer the experience was no less jarring. One minute he, Diantha and Steven Stone the Hoenn region Champion were standing in the Mossdeep City Space Station and in the time it took him to blink, they were standing outside the entrance to the Indigo Plateau. The first thing he noticed was the smell. He had visited the plateau before and appreciated the fresh mountain air, the closest thing he could find to his own Mt. Lanakila. However, in place of fresh clean air, the sky above the plateau was filled with smoke and smelled of ozone and fire.

As the trio walked to the entrance of the ancient building that was the Johto League headquarters, signs of an attack were everywhere. Chunks of rock and burnt tracks of land were visible even as far away from the site as they were. Behind the league building Matthew could see the main stadium, a massive crater of collapsed wall and debris forming on the east side. The grey sky was illuminated by red and blue lights from the police vehicles as if a fireworks show was in progress. Matthew had been at emergency sites before, even prior to him becoming Champion. What no seemed to mention was how loud everything always was. In the movies or on TV people arrived at the scene of an emergency with background music covering the sound. Reality was very different. Police sirens blared in every direction, rescue teams shouted at one another while heavy machinery worked to move pieces of debris. Of all the sounds, the worst were the cries of Pokémon. From the distance Matthew could hear the mournful crying of Pokémon, some were angry filled with violence and others cried in pain and sadness. The haunting symphony was almost too much for him to bear.

"Champions! Right this way, Champion Cynthia asked me to escort you when you arrived."

"Looker, we should have guessed that Anabel would send you." Steven said quickly coming to stand next to the older gentleman.

Agent Looker was on of the International Police's best and had been at the forefront of every major event across the globe for over 20 years. Matthew has met him during the Ultra Beast Crisis when he had joined his former mentor, Kahuna Nanu, in defending Ula'Ula Island. Matthew appreciated Looker's approach and overall personality in times of disaster. He was an excellent cop.

"Has Director Anabel arrived? My sister has mentioned that she was coming to see the scene personally."

"Not yet. Cynthia has requested that no one from our team disturb the scene until the three of you arrived. Anabel is currently working with our press division to keep the media away from the site until a press conference can be held."

The three regional champions fell into step behind Looker as he escorted them into the League building. Matthew had assumed that they would meet with Cynthia, Lance and the Unova Champion in some kind of office or conference room but Looker bypassed the elevators and continued down the main hallway to the stadiums. The hallway featured paintings of various Johto Champions and their Pokémon teams. Normally the hallways was filled with color and light but it seemed that the attack had sent dust and debris to coat the walls and floor.

 _There is so much sorrow here. It clings to everything like fresh snow._ Espeon looked solemnly up at Matthew as she communicated via their telepathic link.

 _What else do you sense Leia? Can you see who may have done this?_

 _The scene is clouded as if someone is blocking the Psychic energy._

 _That has only happened to you once before._

 _I do not know if they were responsible but I have no doubt, there were Ultra Beasts here._

"Agent, do we have an idea of the number of casualties?" Diantha asked, the pain of the question evident on her face.

"Unfortunately we only have preliminary estimates. 23 trainers including Drayden of the Unova Region are considered missing. An additional 72 have been transported to Goldenrod General Hospital in various states of injury. Of the trainers reported missing, we have only found 1 Pokémon alive, Drayden's Haxorus. The poor Dragon has been on a rampage for hours. Champion Lance has been keeping it contained but I believe they were hoping Champion Matthew could assist them."

Matthew heard the end of Looker's report in his peripheral but all of his focus was drawn to the stadium. The stadiums at the Indigo Plateau were the second largest in the globe, only outdone by those in Sinnoh. The main stadium could easily seat 120,000 attendees and included a high-tech battlefield with an changing environment. Underneath the stadium was a labyrinth of trainer areas including locker rooms, a Pokémon Center, training gyms and even an underground pool. Originally when they had arrived, Matthew had thought that only the Eastern section of the stadium would need to be rebuilt. However, once inside he could see the full extent of the damage.

While the Eastern section had collapsed, the entire seating area of the stadium laid in complete disarray. Sections of seating had been twisted and melted into a horrific metal mass while in other areas entire chunks of rock had blasted craters at various points. The middle level around the stadium which was made up of food vendors, shops, and specialty areas was still on fire as rescue workers continued to try and control the situation.

"Haxorus, please! You need to calm down!"

At the far end of the battlefield a small group of trainers surrounded an enraged reptilian Pokémon. The creature's skin was an deep green with a jet black underbelly. Of course the Pokémon's skin wasn't the problem, it was the razor sharp axe protrusion on the creature's head. Without a word, Matthew strode over to the group of trainers. He recognized a few of them as members of various Elite Fours, Drasna from Kalos, Drake from Hoenn, and standing directly in front of the raging Dragon was Lance, Champion of Kanto and Johto.

"Everyone get back!" Matthew screamed struggling for his voice to carry over the Pokémon's roar.

"What the hell do you think you are doing boy?"

"Let him do his job Drake. He may be the only one who can." Steven gave Matthew a supportive nod as he pulled the older trainer away.

 _Leia, I need you to open a link between me and Haxorus._

 _He is so angry master. The minute I open that link all of his power and anger will flood your mind._

 _If we do nothing he will hurt someone in his rage or worse himself._

Espeon stared at her trainer for a minute before her eyes began to glow, the red jewel on her forehead flashing briefly. As she had warned, the minute the link had be opened Matthew was overwhelmed by the feeling of anger, rage, but underneath it all was pain.

 _Haxorus please listen to me. Do you remember me?_

 _MASTER! MASTER! What happened to him? I couldn't save him! They are gone, my family is gone._

 _Haxorus please look at me. Do you remember me? We battled a few years ago. Please, Drayden would not want you to get hurt._

 _He called you Champion. Like the others. He thought you were different, that you would be stronger. We fought you and lost. I was angry but Master said I should be proud to have battled so well._

 _You did battle well. You battled Judah, my Claydol. It told me you were smarter than many of the Dragons we had met._

 _I couldn't save him. There were too many and they were so powerful._

 _What do you remember of the creatures who attacked you?_

 _They came from the sky, a bright light exploded during battle and then they came. They fought like Pokémon but something was wrong with them._

 _Did you see any trainers with them? Any humans?_

 _No, but there was a Pokémon. It was covered in metal pieces. It glowed like the small one next to you._

 _Like Espeon?_

 _Yes but it stood on two legs like me. It seemed to control the others. It seemed almost human._

Matthew turned to the other champions. He felt as if all the air in his lungs had been pulled out of him.

"Lance, where is my sister? Where is Cynthia?"

"She is tending to those with minor injuries in the infirmary. Why? What happened?"

 _Leia, find Cynthia now._

Espeon did not need further instruction, she quickly took off towards the League building with Matthew close behind. He knew that the others would follow him. After a few minutes of running, Espeon led him into what looked to have been a food court of some kind. Now instead of happy customers, the tables had been turned into makeshift medical stations treating trainers and Pokémon. He moved quickly through the tables finding his sister moving supplies with the help of her Garchomp. The two siblings did not speak, they simply charged at each other into an embrace.

"Thank god you are alright! Are your hurt? How is Garchomp?" The Land Shark Pokémon was currently putting on quite the act to earn some attention from Espeon. He had always been in love with the more aloof Psychic-Type.

"We are ok Matthew. Some cuts and bruises but nothing more. When the attack came, Lance got me out of the viewing box. I don't know what those creatures were or who was controlling them but I have never fought so hard in my life. Drayden, he… he fought whoever was controlling the Pokémon. One of their trainers must have ordered an attack on him-"

"It wasn't a trainer."

"What?"

"I spoke with Drayden's Haxorus upstairs. He is calmer now but he will need to be watched carefully. Haxorus told me what happened. It wasn't a trainer, no human led those creatures."

"Matthew, if it wasn't a trainer than what was it?" Diantha spoke up, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Haxorus said it was another Pokémon, a Psychic-Type in armor. I only know of one Pokémon capable of this kind of violence."

"Matthew? You can't be suggesting-" Lance paled as he spoke.

"Mewtwo has returned."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Pokemon Global News**

 _Ladies and Gentlemen we continue our live coverage of the tragic events unfolding at the Indigo Plateau, where just moments ago we heard from Pokémon World Champion Cynthia in the first press conference since the attack. We go live to our reporter on the scene Jessie Marrow._

" _While details of this morning's attack on the Indigo Plateau remain scarce we can now confirm several rumors. At approximately 10:30 AM the annual Dragon Clan Gathering was viciously attacked by an unknown force. The Gathering which hosts members of the elusive Dragon Clan and Dragon-Type Pokémon Specialists had just begun its first morning of the three day private conference. We can now confirm that 23 trainers including Unova Gym Leader and Clan Elder, Drayden we're killed in the attack. Of those who were critically injured roughly 15 remain under close observation. The damage to the Indigo Plateau is immense, as you can see behind me entire sections of the stadium have been reduced to rubble and there are now concerns regarding the structural integrity of the plateau itself. We can also confirm at this time that at the request of Champion Cynthia, all regional champions have arrived on the scene. When asked about the masterminds behind this attack, Champion Cynthia had this to say:_

" _At this time the criminals behind this unprovoked attack remain at large. I have ordered the resources of all regions and the International Police to move forward in investigating and tracking down these terrorists. Make no mistake the safety of both people and Pokémon remains our top priority. However, the Pokémon league is treating this attack as an act of terrorism and will take the necessary action without hesitation to put an end to this violence"_

 _At this time the Pokémon league has encouraged all citizens to remain vigilant and to assist the increased police presence by passing along any possible information. More on this story as it develops."_

 _Thank you Jessie, please make sure you and your team stay safe. At this hour we have additional breaking news out of the Sinnoh Region. It appears that Sinnoh League Victor, Tobias has been rushed to the hospital after his Pokémon alerted local police that he had been shot. Viewers will remember Tobias's impressive performance in the Sinnoh League where he achieved almost a perfect victory with only the use of his Darkrai. Tobias remains in the Intensive Care Unit, no word yet on his chance of recovery._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Matthew sat quietly on the cool metal surface of his Metagross, Hugo. The massive Pokemon barely noticed the additional weight of the trainer on top of him, perfectly content to simply sit there in the warmth of the rising sun. Two days had passed since Matthew and his team had arrived at the Indigo Plateau, and he had begun to see why Cynthia had argued with him not to take the position as Champion. The past two days had been filled with nothing but fighting, sadness and stress. When the news broke of Tobias, the Champions had been sent into a tailspin as the more vocal began to demand action. Lance, always the headstrong Champion had demanded an all out military strike, he didn't care where they hit just that they show force. Matthew loved his sister but she too had added additional noise to the fighting when she picked a fight with the Director of the International Police, Anabel regarding former case files. Cynthia had taken the fact that Mewtwo was involved to argue that terrorists had to be connected to Team Rocket in some way and that the International Police should bring in every former Rocket grunt for interrogation.

In the midst of the fighting two Champions had excused themselves from the proceedings. Iris, the Unova Champion, had left late the evening before as her region prepared funeral rites for Drayden. The older Dragon trainer had been a hero in his home region and the people of Unova had taken the news of his death hard. A large public funeral was scheduled to be held at the end of the week and plans had already begun on setting aside a massive space of land for the Drayden Dragon Sanctuary. Iris had taken Drayden's Haxorus with her so that it would be present for the funeral, afterwards the Pokemon would be sent to the Village of Dragons where Drayden was born. Matthew had helped Iris explain to Haxorus her plan and while the dragon still suffered after everything that happened it did seem to brighten up at the idea of helping to raise Axew for young trainers to partner with.

Besides Iris, Diantha had been absent from most of the discussions and meetings. She had chosen to stay at the Indigo Plateau, not at least because Matthew had threatened to throw a fit if she left. However, since Cynthia's press conference, Diantha and the Kalos League had been under a media war regarding the upcoming Kalos Conference. Questions regarding safety of attendees, debates over canceling or delaying the conference, and critiques of Diantha's absence during the final weeks of planning had clogged every news station in almost every region. Diantha had spent the past two days in conference with her Elite Four, Kalos Police, International Police, and Pokemon World League officials on how to proceed with the event. With just over 2 weeks until the opening ceremony, Diantha was expected to make a decision after Drayden's funeral, which gave her roughly 48 hours left.

Thankfully, with all the Champions planning on attending the funeral, the others had been caught up in various tasks to sustain another day of debating. Matthew had chosen to take the opportunity to do some research and spend time with his Pokemon. Despite earlier rumors the plateau itself was still strong so he had no concerns wandering off into the nearby forest area just north of Victory Road. There he had found a nearly perfect clearing with a small waterfall to spend the day by. Espeon and Alakazam had moved to their prefered activity which was relaxing in the sun though the two stayed close in case Matthew had need of them. His Starmie had eagerly dove into the small lake to greet the Pokemon residents and was now jumping and playing around with some Wooper and Quagsire. On the other side of the river from where Matthew sat with his Metagross, his Gallade and Claydol were locked in some heated battle training, a favorite pastime of theirs. Despite everything going on, despite how exhausted he was, or how his sadness seemed to hang off him like ivy on a building, seeing his Pokemon like this gave him peace and made him smile.

"Sir, I have pulled up the files you had asked for." Matthew's personal Rotom assistant spoke through the holocaster he happily lived in.

"Then let us see what we can find out about our friend, Mewtwo."

"Records regarding the Pokemon Mewtwo are limited and there are some contradictory reports. The Pokedex has labeled it the Genetic Pokemon and it does match the description provided by Haxorus."

"What of its origin? Or the so called armor?"

"Mewtwo was indeed created by scientists hired by Giovanni, former gym leader of the Viridian City Gym and known leader of the criminal organization, Team Rocket. While details of the experiment are well-guarded it appears that the Pokemon was created using altered DNA fragments from the legendary Pokemon, Mew. The scientists worked to create a Pokemon who was physically stronger than its ancestor giving it the increased ability to battle. However, the scientists failed to take the proper precautions and Mewtwo escaped. The reports of his escape list that all the staff working on the project, were in fact killed by the Pokemon."

"What of its connection to Giovanni?"

"After Mewtwo's initial escape from the research facility, Giovanni did recapture the Pokemon and equip it with a specialized form of armor. The armor matches a similar design created by Lysander Labs in the Kalos Region. The armor not only boosts the defense of the Pokemon but allows it greater focus over its Psychic ability."

 _A Pokemon who cannot control its own Psychic ability is either a youngling or weak. This Mewtwo seems like a mistake that should have been erased._

 _Now, Hugo. Many people would say the same thing about a Pokemon with 4 brains._

 _Yet, I can control 4 brains and calculate millions of ways to squash those who think I am a mistake._

"Mewtwo's time with Giovanni was short as the Pokemon later used its Psychic ability to control the mind of several Team Rocket staff members into freeing it. Again the Pokemon's escape was marked by the death of several individuals and at least a dozen Pokemon casualties."

 _Master, even you cannot feel sorry for this monster. If what these reports say is true than Mewtwo is a rampaging Pokemon that needs to be put down. When a Gyarados burns down a village or attacks a boat, the victims do not try and save the Gyarados. Same situation now._

"Rotom, what were you able to find of Mewtwo's more recent movements?"

"Sightings of the Genetic Pokemon have been reported in multiple regions over the past 20 years. Reports claim it to have made its home in remote areas of Kanto, Johto, Kalos, Hoenn, and even Alola. There are also conflicting reports of Mewtwo interacting with Legendary Pokemon including Mew, Darkrai, and the original population of revived Genesect. Some trainers have made entries that state they have battled the Pokemon but as it has yet to be presented to League or Regional officials these sightings are still considered rumor."

"And Giovanni?"

"Giovanni, surname unknown, is a prominent businessman original from Viridian City. Very little information is available about his life as a trainer which leads many to believe that Giovanni is a chosen name not a given one. He served as the Gym Leader of the Viridian City Gym for approximately 10 years where he specialized in Ground-type Pokemon. In 1997, reports of the Viridian City gym being closed due to the Gym Leader not being present began to surface. It is widely believed that it was during this time that Giovanni founded the criminal organization, Team Rocket. Giovanni would later be replaced as Gym Leader in 2000 after the Pokemon League and International Police worked to shut down Team Rocket's activities in the Kanto Region. Although the organization remained active across multiple regions, Giovanni himself was officially declared missing by the International Police in 2011."

"Rotom, any connection to Team Rocket and the Ultra Beasts?"

"None that I can find sir. While Team Rocket was fully operational they invested in multiple projects and scientific ventures. These included everything from interdimensional travel to genetic modification to Pokemon capture techniques. The portfolio is incredibly diverse, I even found investments in small Miltank farms throughout Alola, Johto, and Sinnoh."

"What about Aether Paradise? Any investments into that property or any of the employees who work there?"

"No sir. I have run a full scan of all connections, investments, and known associates. I do have a record of some Team Rocket grunts visiting the Alola Region in 2012, however these individuals have since turned all information over to the police and have been pardoned."

"Pardoned? By whom?

"Jessie or Jessica Marrow and James Sasaki are both former Team Rocket grunts. The pair has traveled through multiple regions accompanied by a Meowth who has learned the ability to speak. In 2012 after the Ultra Beast crisis, the trio turned themselves over to the International Police offering them any and all information on Team Rocket. The information was mostly circumstantial and helped very little but Pokemon World Champion Cynthia argued that their actions showed a general willingness to repay their crimes considering the two trainers could have had their license revoked and all Pokemon associated with them confiscated. Since then the trio has been living permanently in the Kalos region, in Gloire City. Jessie is a regular performer in the region's Pokemon Showcase and a traveling reporter for the major news networks. James and Meowth were hired by Professor Sycamore to help train young trainers and has also worked for the Pokemon World League during their training camps."

"Hmm, perhaps these two may have a lead we can follow-up on? A potential to find Team Rocket perform they can strike again."

"Sir, I think it may be to late for that. A message is currently being broadcasted live on every TV station across the globe. The speaker has been identified as Giovanni."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _People of the world, my name is Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket. For years you have been led to believe that I was a myth, simply a man with large ambitions who disappeared from the world. These lies have been brought to you by so-called leaders in the Pokemon League and International Police who feel you incapable of making your own judgements. But, today I step out of the shadows, Team Rocket steps out of the shadows._

 _For many years Team Rocket has worked diligently to infiltrate and pull the strings of the world around you. Our members operate gyms, control major retailers, work in law enforcement, we have even infiltrated members of your Elite Four. Now, is the time for us to take the next step in our plans. No longer will we sit on the sidelines and watch as the Pokemon League wastes the resources of our regions. It is time for a better future._

 _Our goal is simple, the complete overthrow of the Pokemon League. These great trainers as they believe themselves to be have made us weak and complacent. The combination of Pokemon and Trainer once made the world itself shake in fear. Now look at what we have become! In some regions, we dress our Pokemon up like common pets and have them do tricks like a circus. Is this the power of Pokemon? Is this the strength of those who lead us?_

 _I, Giovanni, and Team Rocket have a better way. Let us lead you to a stronger future, where Pokemon and Trainer are free to push the limits of what is possible in power. A future where the strongest Pokemon trainers are given the right and freedom to do as they wish. A future where power reigns supreme._

 _Many of you may be frightened by this future but know that all will be cared for in our tomorrow. Everyone serves a role in this new world and we will work to strengthen one another._

 _Our plans have already begun! Change is not a smooth process, it requires discomfort to be successful. The attack on the Indigo Plateau is only a taste of our power but there is far more to be seen. I invite any trainer to take the opportunity now to join us on our journey! Come be a part of the strength of Team Rocket and secure your place in our future._

 _To the Pokemon League, I say this as a warning. We will not stop until each and every Champion is kneeling before me or lies dead at my feet. I do not care if I have to carve the world in two, I will do whatever it takes to bring an end to your rule. Your time is at an end, today is the dawn of a new day._

Giovanni fades from view as a new image appears on screen. The image shows footage of a global satellite the words Devon Corp painted onto the side. Suddenly an object blasts through the satellite turning it into a massive ball of fire and screeching metal. Nearby another satellite meets a similar fate, as the form slowly comes into focus. There floating in the void of space as the pieces of satellite begin to plummet to the ground is a Pokemon, its skin bright red with a teal green face. The camera seems to linger on its eyes which glow a sickly shade of purple before the footage abruptly ends.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"The time for waiting is over! Team Rocket just made a public declaration of war against the entire globe! Whatever that thing was that just took out two of Devon Corp's satellites is as much a threat as Mewtwo. We cannot sit by and do nothing. I suggest-"

"That thing has a name, Lance. That thing is Deoxys, another Legendary Pokemon. I would also like to remind you that if anyone should be angry about those satellites it should be my father or myself. Yet, here I am calmly trying to develop a solution even after huge portions of Mauville City are still on fire from the impact."

"Steven is right. We cannot simply be dragged into a war. More importantly, how can we fight a war when we have no target?" Cynthia's voice was scratchy, no doubt the lack of sleep getting to her.

"We should drag in every known associate and former associate of Team Rocket! Interrogate them or have pokemon like Matthew's do what they do best, invade the minds of others." Lance's fist crashed down onto the table as he spoke.

The regional champions sat around a long conference table on one of the upper floors of the Indigo Plateau. As Matthew stood at the window, pushing hard on the brim of his nose in hopes of cutting off the pulsing headache infiltrating his brain, he watched the rescue workers continue their careful procedure in the stadium. The moment Lance had thrown the doors of the conference room open, Matthew knew that this evening's meeting would be difficult and frustrating. In his mind he replayed the images of Deoyxs as it ripped through the Devon Corp satellites as if they were made of paper.

Giovanni's broadcast had served the man well. The destruction of the satellites did not disrupt communication or media, that was never their purpose. Devon Corp had launched those satellites to assist with GPS providing ships and airplanes unprecedented guidance systems. Utilizing the Devon Corp GPS system new shipping lanes were tracked and commerce between regions bloomed into a intricate network like the roots of a tree. With the destruction of the satellites dozens of cargo ships, passenger cruise lines, and air traffic were sent into crisis with distress signals filling the radio airways. Of course in that chaos it was nearly impossible for the world to react quickly enough to stop the remnants of the two destroyed satellites from plummeting to the ground. Thankfully the damage was minimal. One satelite had landed in the ocean west of Mossdeep City due to a strong storm moving over the Hoenn region. The other satellite had crashed into Mauville City, however the storm had broken up most of the larger pieces. While the southern section of the city did suffer damage from fire, no casualties were currently reported.

"I will not be part of a league who uses violence, intimidation, or the power of Pokemon to torture people. Several former Team Rocket members live in my region and have proved to be excellent members of the community and excellent trainers. They have forsaken all attachment to that organization and have already paid their dues. Besides, Matthew would never use his Pokemon for such disgusting deeds."

"Diantha, don't you realize that your region has the most to lose? The Kalos League is only a few weeks away! Surely, they will target the league next."

"I agree Lance. That is why I have chosen to cancel the Kalos League. The announcement will be made upon my return after Drayden's funeral."

The others in the room murmured quietly to one another at Diantha's announcement. However, Matthew simply sat down next to his friend and placed his hand over hers, hoping she would take strength from his support. With a deep breath, Matthew gathered his thoughts and looked up at his colleagues.

"While it may surprise some of you, I actually agree with Lance. Giovanni has forced our hands and we cannot simply sit here and do nothing. However, without more information we run the risk of wasting our resources before the real war arrives."

"So you have a plan? You never make a suggestion without thinking of every possible outcome." Cynthia kept her tone level but her brother could tell that she was angry at him or worse, hurt.

"I do. We will all attend Drayden's funeral as promised. It is important that the public sees that we are not afraid to live after Giovanni's threats. Our presence will also provide Unova additional security personal and our own strength. After the funeral we will all begin the process of picking apart the pieces of this puzzle in order to find Team Rocket. Diantha, you must return to Kalos. Your announcement will be met with criticism and you are your best in person. I will be joining you in Kalos, not only to add with the logistics of the league but also because I agree with Lance, Kalos is most likely their next target. While I am there, I will go and speak with two former Team Rocket members who owe the Pokemon League a great debt-"

"You mean Jessie and James?"

"Yes, Cynthia you gave them a pardon and that has allowed the two of them to build a real life for themselves. Any information they have could be useful to us right now. In the meantime, Lance you should investigate Kanto and Johto. I doubt Team Rocket would return to their roots but you were instrumental in dismantling them the first time. Agent Looker should accompany you, his knowledge of hunting Team Rocket will be critical. You will also need to check the wilds of both regions, most are vastly uncharted."

"If any former Team Rocket grunts are looking to join again checking their old bases is a solid strategy. However, if I find any, I do not promise I will show mercy."

"There are your regions Lance. How you handle them is up to you. Cynthia, I believe it is time that you did a tour of the regions. I know you hate being the representation of the League but if we can keep the focus on you it will allow the rest of us time to investigate. Travel through Sinnoh, Unova, Hoenn, and Alola making it look as if you are checking the security of the regions. Take time to reassure the people you meet that we are doing everything we can to make them safe. Steven you are the researcher among us. Professor Burnett from Alola is scheduled to arrive her tomorrow morning. After the funeral, I think it would be best if you return here and assist Professor Burnett and her team. You will also have access to the full collection of research, history and data from every region linked to Pokemon League from the research area here."

Steven smiled and gave Matthew a nod. Matthew had wanted to talk to Steven about this plan but the latest development had left them little time to do so. He would apologize later, but he was happy to see that Steven agreed with the plan. Cynthia on the other hand looked ready to lunge across the table at him. He was not looking forward to the private fight to come.

"Does everyone agree with Matthew's plan?" The other champions each nodded in turn, this was not a time for debate or inaction.

"Very well. We leave for Unova tomorrow afternoon. In the meantime it seems you all have preparations to see to."

Sometime later as Matthew reviewed some more information on the criminal activities of Team Rocket, Cynthia found him outside in the garden terrace. Her long blonde hair was left undone and cascaded over the long black jacket she loved to wear, though tonight she left it open showing the pearl white shirt and black pants underneath. At her approach, Espeon who had been quietly sitting at Matthew's feet mewed softly. Matthew was surprised to see that the fire in his sister's eyes had vanished and was unsettled by the fact that she had been crying.

All their lives, Cynthia and Matthew had been contradictions of one another. As kids Cynthia had been fearless, hot-headed, and never one to shy away from anything while her younger brother Matthew spent his time looking for Pokemon, laying out at the beach, or cuddled up on the couch with the family's Flareon, Cinder. Their parents knew that Cynthia was destined to be a powerful trainer since she was old enough to throw a pokeball and while she was not the most intune with Pokemon, her skills as a trainer quickly took shape. In contrast, Matthew had shown to be incredibly talented at connecting with Pokemon, learning quickly how to care for their needs, treat their injuries and even a basic level understanding of how they communicate. When Matthew's Eevee had evolved into Espeon his parents thought it was the perfect sign to enroll him a Pokemon school that focused on training Pokemon Researchers, Pokemon Doctors, and Pokemon Breeders. While Cynthia was out competing in the Sinnoh League, Matthew was gaining fame for his incredible talent of healing Pokemon. When Cynthia became Champion of Sinnoh, Matthew decided to take his Pokemon Research on the road while earning gym badges in Sinnoh. Within a year he had earned 8 badges but instead of competing in the League he decided to visit several other regions including Hoenn, Kalos, and finally Alola.

The two siblings were always close but the rivalry between them was deep. It had nothing to do with trying to beat the other, instead it was their philosophy for training Pokemon and interacting with people. Matthew only shared his deepest emotions with his Pokemon and felt that training was a delicate process that took time and was often done without battling another trainer. Cynthia, trained and fought with every ounce of her being, choosing to release all of her emotion and passion on the battlefield. She trained her Pokemon aggressively often challenging her own Elite Four several times a week to the point of exhaustion. She believed that both trainer and Pokemon should fight so hard that all of their fear, sadness, or anger was left on the field. To see his sister cry was unsettling and a flame of her anger shot through him. He would never allow anyone to hurt Cynthia and get away with it.

"I think you were probably expecting me to come out here and yell at you over your little coup this afternoon."

"You have never been one to take direction well. Though I think coup is a little strong. You are the Pokemon World Champion Cynthia, I have no plans on you leaving that position."

"Maybe I should."

"What?"

"I've been thinking about your suggestion, to travel the regions. How am I supposed to show people that they are safe? Why would they believe me if I couldn't keep the very heart of the Pokemon League safe?"

As Cynthia spoke, Matthew heard the beginnings of another sob build up in her chest, her whole body seemed to tremble. In one fluid motion, Matthew wrapped his sister up into a hug before gently leading her over to the bench he had been sitting on. Espeon leapt onto the bench next to Cynthia and laid her head on the champion's lap.

"Cynthia, you are one of the greatest Pokemon trainers alive, but more importantly you are one of the strongest people I know. Do you realize how many people look up to you? Admire you? You were one of the first women to be a regional champion and you are the first woman to be World Champion! What is happening right now, this attack, is not your fault. No one could have seen this coming, see that anyone would be capable of such violence. I suggested you visit the regions not just because of your position but because of the person you are."

"What if we can't stop them? What if all our work is for nothing?"

"I don't believe that and I know you don't either. I will not lie to you and say everything is going to be alright. More people will die, it is the reality of war. However, now is not the time to doubt ourselves. Cynthia, the world needs to see that we will not be afraid to keep going and to keep fighting. You need to do this tour, Cy, because you need to give people hope. This is going to get worse before it gets better but right now you can share your strength with the world."

"What if it isn't enough?"

"It will always be enough! Hope is like a tree, the world may batter it, tear it up, or knock it down like a storm but leave one seed, one piece of it alive and it will grow and multiply. Do you know that there are almost no places on the planet where plants cannot be found? Hope is like a plant, it will always find a way to break through the surface."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Sir, may I interrupt?"

Giovanni muted the TV projection which had been playing on his office windows for the last few hours. Without the sound, the older gentleman watched the long public procession of trainers as they escorted Drayden's casket to Unova's Dragon Village where it would be buried. Giovanni had watched the funeral all morning as it was streamed live across the globe from Opelucid City. Some of the greatest trainers from across the globe had gathered to pay their respects to Drayden and 5 of his Pokemon who were killed. Included in that massive gathering were the Pokemon Champions who had stood silently behind the Unova Champion as she delivered a souring eulogy for her friend and mentor. The girl's speech was beautiful and even Giovanni had been impressed by her strength at giving it. Now the same young girl led hundreds on the slow march to Drayden's final resting place.

"What is it?" Giovanni asked as he slowly turned to look at his visitor.

"Archer and I were hoping to speak to you regarding next steps."

Giovanni motioned for the woman to come in as he switched the channel from the live broadcast to a global map. Dotted across the map were small markings which noted various Team Rocket bases, people of note, and other important notes. The older gentleman watched as his two lieutenant briskly crossed the wide room to stand in front of him. Archer had aged after all these years but that had only worked to sharpen his features and make him even more dangerous. The man who Giovanni had recruited as a young trainer was now replaced with a tall, thin man in his late thirties who wore a crisp black suit with a single red R stitched onto the breast pocket. Despite his age, Archer insisted on continuously dying his hair the flamboyant blue he had since he was a rebellious teenager, though now it was kept closely cropped to his head and had the faintest sign of early graying to it. Archer had served Giovanni for years and had kept the foundation of Team Rocket strong and functioning when their leader had been forced to hide from the International Police. Despite his skill and tenacity, Archer had never expressed any interest in rising in power and taking Giovanni's place, not until Giovanni was ready to step down. Archer was the sun Giovanni had wished he had, a stark contrast to the ungrateful child in the Johto region.

While Archer had served Giovanni for years, the woman was new. Giovanni remembered the day as if it was a movie he had watched a hundred times. The fear and panic that her arrival had caused in the small group of Rocket grunts who were assigned to serve him in his hiding, the cold that swept through the halls of the old mansion in Kalos as her Pokemon tore through his men. When she arrived at his office, Giovanni was prepared to use one of his many traps as a diversion to escape, though the thought of being on the road again made him sick to his stomach. Yet instead of attacking him, she simply smiled and sat at one of the red armchairs in front of his desk. To his surprise she had found him to offer an alliance, to offer him her services. She had recently met a unique trainer from the Alola region who had possession of a Pokemon which could freely travel between dimensions. After some "persuasion" the girl had relinquished the Pokemon and now this powerful trainer wanted to make a deal. She would give Giovanni the stolen Pokemon in exchange for the power and influence she so desperately wanted. Together she and Giovanni had rebuilt Team Rocket and now they would rebuild the world. Archer's loyalty to Giovanni blinded him from seeing his colleagues developing relationship with the Team Rocket leader but all of that could be handled in due time.

"Lorelei, what is it? You look worried." Giovanni said cooly, addressing the female lieutenant.

"We have received word that the Pokemon League champions are separating, spreading their resources in an effort to stop us. I am concerned that if I execute our next attack as planned there is a chance my involvement will be discovered." Lorelei said struggling to keep the worry out of her voice.

"Why? You were successful in your attack on Tobias and you have not used any of your signature Pokemon. Why would your next target be any different?"

"Brandon is not some random trainer who achieved greatness. His skill can only be compared to that of a member of the Elite Four. I am also concerned that we are attacking him at a location he knows far more about than any of us. Even if I were to use my most loyal Pokemon, I am concerned I will still not be able to overcome his challenge." Lorelei refused to meet Giovanni's gaze as she spoke instead looking over his shoulder at the setting sun.

"What do you think Archer?"

"Lorelei is an exceptional trainer and her lessons have taught me a great deal. However, this time even with the element of surprise, she will be facing three legendary Pokemon all who are deeply loyal to their trainer. I do not think she needs to be pulled from this mission but I do believe she will need additional resources or additional men."

"And what of the legendary Pokemon that we recently received? Could they be ready to be used?"

Archer pulled out a tablet and began scrolling rapidly through files and scientific data.

"Unsurprisingly, Latios was quite easy to break and the armor has given us complete control of its actions. Darkrai is proving more difficult to control. As we have seen with other non-corporeal Pokemon such as Ghost-types the armor takes time to bind with their essence. This problem is only made more difficult by the Pokemon's violent disposition."

"Sir, Archer and I believe that we should alter the plan slightly. Use Latios, and members of Team Rocket to attack a smaller target as a distraction. While the world focuses on that, I can take Mewtwo and retrieve the three legendary Pokemon from Brandon. We can not risk any setbacks so early in our process."

As Lorelei spoke, Giovanni stood to look at the map projected onto his screen. In his core, he knew that Lorelei and Archer were right. The damage that they had already caused across the world had caused mass fear and panic. Even now, people were condemning the Pokemon league for their lack of action and rumors of protests had already started to circulate. His plan required as many legendary Pokemon as possible yet the more he could destabilize the region the faster Team Rocket would be able to take control. Giovanni stared silently at the small circle surrounding their next major target. The circle flashed like the heartbeat of a sleeping Pokemon, sending faded ripples of light across the rest of the region. Fitting he thought, how his map reflected the cities role in the far-away region. A center of commerce, industry, tourism, and a beacon of light in the center of a region still fresh from a failed terrorist attack.

"Lorelei, you will take Mewtwo and some a few grunts of your choosing and bring me back those legendary Pokemon. Brandon is of no concern to me. He may be strong but without those legendary Pokemon who will be relatively useless. Archer, you will head to our planned target and bring fear and pain the traditional Team Rocket way."

"For those of us who have not always been in Team Rocket do you care to explain?"

"He means bombs Lorelei. I wonder if I can knock that fancy tower down in the middle of the city? I haven't done an old fashion bombing in years, I might have to use extra to get it right." With a new found energy, Archer quickly stood and headed for the door, Lorelei following him closely. When they got to the door, Archer turned and smiled brightly at Giovanni.

"Don't worry sir, I am sure Lumiouse City will have an absolute blast."


	11. Chapter 11

"I CANNOT BE SEEN LIKE THIS!" the scream which had often turned the blood of men cold echoed from the upper floors of the luxurious townhouse.

James continued moving around the kitchen preparing tea and putting the finishing touches on a plate of cookies and macarons which he had purchased from their favorite bakery at the end of the block. After all these years of working together, he still had trouble accepting the fact that he not only told Jessie about his feelings but they had been reciprocated. He truly loved the red-haired diva, but on mornings like this, he sometimes questioned his sanity.

"Ya think that Jes would be used to talking to big wigs by now." Meowth drawled from his comfortable place at the bay window in the townhouse's living room.

"Count our blessings that we don't have to help her every time she goes on TV. I don't think either of us has enough lives for that."

Meowth jumped from his spot and came to sit on the counter next to where James was washing dishes in the kitchen sink. With a flick of one claw, the Pokemon swiped a cookie off of the platter James had made and shoved it into his waiting mouth. Between chewing, he spoke to James as his tail lazily wiped across the counter.

"What's the big deal anyway? I know this guy is a champion or something but by the way Jessie is acting you would think he was royalty."

"Honestly? I think this has nothing to do with who is visiting us today. Jessie has done a lot to build a reputation both here in Kalos and across the globe. Now that the boss is back in action and Team Rocket goons are all over the place, I think she is worried people will start treating us like criminals again."

At the mention of Team Rocket, Growlie let out a low growl from his plump bed in the corner. The sound made James smile, and he quickly crossed the room to rub the top of the Pokemon's head. After Jessie, James and Meowth were pardoned, James had returned home briefly to make amends with his family. The reunion had been bittersweet, and James still traveled back frequently to spend time with his parents as they worked to repair their relationship. However, after his first trip home both his parents had insisted he take Growlie, the family Growlithe, with him to serve as a partner Pokemon. James adored the small fire type and was ecstatic to accept the offer and bring the fiercely loyal canine with him. The two would never be separated again.

Before James could say anything else a soft chime echoed from the house's doorbell, followed quickly be two light knocks on the wooden door.

"Jessie! He's here!"

"WHAT?! I'M NOT READY YET!"

"Jessie, I am not letting the Pokemon Champion of Alola stand on our porch until you are ready. I am going to answer the door!"

Both James and Meowth walked down the short hallway of the townhouse towards the front door, Growlie leading the way as he almost always did. James took a deep breath and opened the door. The Alolan Pokemon League Champion stood on their porch a calm smile on his face. Today he wore a deep green sweater with a white button-down shirt peeking out from underneath, on top of deep chestnut twill pants and recently shined brown Oxford-style shoes. To James, the young man in front of him looked more like a professor than a hardened Pokemon Trainer.

"Alola! You must be James. Thank you so much for agreeing to meet with me today!" the Champion said warmly and extended his hand in greeting.

"It is an absolute honor to have you here, Champion. Please come in."

The Champion smiled as he walked past James and bent down to greet Growlie who had begun to whine excitedly at the stranger. Like a shadow of the Champion, Espeon moved silently into the house rubbing gently against James's leg as she entered.

James led Matthew through the home and into a large sunroom located just past the kitchen. When James and Jessie had decided to look for a home of their own, they both had agreed to find one filled with light and peaceful spaces, a stark opposition to their accommodations when serving Team Rocket. The sunroom was decorated with wooden furniture heavily laid with pillows and blankets while the ceiling and floors were home to dozens of plants, the combination giving the feeling of a sitting lounge stuck inside a greenhouse. As Matthew walked into the room, he took a deep breath and quickly circulated throughout the room smelling and admiring the plants as he went. Espeon, never one to miss out on warm comfort made herself at home on one of the larger couches letting out a deep purr that sounded part feline and part canine.

"Please accept my apologies Champion. My fiance, Jessie, will be down in a moment."

"No apologies necessary and I insist you call me Matthew! This room is incredible! Who takes care of these plants? Their condition is superb and to see so many regional specialties represented is wonderful!"

"These plants have become Jessie's pet project. She uses many of flowers in her costume designs and Mimikyu and Gourgeist have been great helpers in the garden."

"So you were able to recover some of your Pokemon from Team Rocket?"

"Luckily yes. Before we turned ourselves into the Pokemon League, we visited Team Rocket headquarters, one of the many headquarters I guess. I was able to recover my Inkay and Mime Jr while Jessie found Gourgeist and Seviper. Unfortunately, we don't know what happened to our other Pokemon after they were sent to Team Rocket. Both of us have kept the Pokemon we caught in your region of Alola."

"I am glad to hear that you were able to free some from Team Rocket. What about this little guy? He seems very loyal to you." James watched as Matthew, the Champion of Alola, sat crossed legged on the floor allowing Growlie to almost dive head first into his lap.

James had heard stories about the Alolan Champion, how he was often a collection of contradictions. On the one hand, in battle, the Champion was cool almost emotionless as his Pokemon tore through enemy teams. However, even after leaving a Trainer completely devastated the reports always mentioned the kindness and compassion he showed towards Pokemon. Countless clips of the Champion working with injured Pokemon or on site of a natural disaster rushing innocent people and Pokemon to safety had completed his lengthy public profile. However, James wondered if anyone ever got to see this side of the Champion, the inner child who laughed as Growlie licked him furiously.

Before James could answer Matthew's question, Jessie breezed into the room, acting as ever much the queen of the household as ever. Since leaving Team Rocket, Jessie had started to curl her signature red hair which helped give her a softer look, though James knew it was all an act to lull contest challengers into a false sense of security or to convince powerful businessmen to think of her as a young, inexperienced reporter. That false sense would ultimately be their downfall as she quickly reminded everyone of the powerful woman she was. James couldn't help but stare at her and smile, for all her strength and bravado, he knew the sweet and quiet woman inside, the one he loved deeply.

"Champion, please forgive me for being late. I-"

"Nonsense! A beautiful woman is never late; they simply take longer to achieve perfection. It is an absolute pleasure to meet you, Jessie, please call me Matthew." Champion Matthew quickly stood from the floor and kissed the top of Jessie's hand causing her to blush fiercely.

"I understand the two of you spent some time in my region so I thought I would bring along a little something to remind you of us! Fresh malasada from my favorite shop in Malie City. I'm glad I didn't bring macarons, as I am sure nothing I could have bought would have compared to the ones you have made James."

The trio set the various sweets on the table, and James brought out some freshly squeezed Pinap juice and tea. Once everything had its place the three took their seats with Jessie and James cozying up in their favorite armchairs by the window and Matthew sitting next to his Espeon on the couch. As Matthew spoke, he gently rubbed a spot under Espeon's ear causing the Pokemon to hum from somewhere in its chest.

"First, I want to thank you both for agreeing to speak with me today. I know that with everything going on your emotions must be all over the place, I won't begin to imagine what this is like for the two of you. Before I ask you some questions, I want to promise you both that you are in no way under investigation, accused of any wrongdoing or implicated in Team Rocket's current activities. My sister, Cynthia, has asked me to convey that the status of your pardon is intact and it will stay that way as long as she has anything to do with the Pokemon League. You also have my support as well."

Jessie shifted uncomfortably in her chair, her nerves sending small electric charges across her entire body. James quietly reached his hand over and took hers, giving it a small but reassuring grip. Matthew continued.

"The reason why I have asked to speak with you today is to see if there is anything the two of you may know that could help us understand how Giovanni gained control of the technology he is currently using to terrorize us."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but what technology do you mean?" James asked.

"Ah, yes, my apologies I have been so consumed by these events I forget what is public knowledge and what is not. We have found evidence that Giovanni has somehow unlocked the ability to use Ultra Wormholes or Dimensional Rifts similar to those found in Alola and Sinnoh respectively. Until a few days ago, we were under the impression that only Pokemon could access these methods of transportation including Ultra Beasts and the Legendary Pokemon, Giratina. To our knowledge, only two still functioning human organizations have even attempted to study these phenomena, the Dimensional Research Lab in Heahea City and-"

"Aether Paradise." Jessie interrupted a bitter tone in her voice.

"Precisely. After the Ultra Beast crisis, all research on Ultra Wormholes and technology associated with them developed by Aether Paradise was turned over to the Dimensional Research Lab. We have investigated every member of the lab's staff, and none have any connection to Team Rocket, however, since their reorganization Aether Paradise has been a bit of a disaster which has made tracking down former employees rather difficult. At the moment, the two of you are the only known employees of Aether Paradise with any connection to Team Rocket. So, I was hoping to understand how you two ended up there and if anyone had known your true employer at that time."

Both James and Jessie shook their heads adamantly answering "no" to Matthew's final point. With a sigh, James leaned forward to begin.

"We arrived in Alola about a year before the Ultra Beast Crisis. We had recently been heavily involved in the efforts of trainers in the Kalos region to stop Team Flare. After the stress and strain of that, we decided to take a leave of absence. Despite everything Team Rocket is or was, it was surprisingly liberal about taking time away. Jessie and I heard about the Alola region before, and since none of us had ever been there, we decided to book some time away using Jessie's contest winnings." James looked at Jessie to continue.

"Ironically, one of our main targets at the time, a young boy with a remarkable Pikachu, also happened to be traveling through the region. The moment we identified him, we reached out to Giovanni to request clearance to begin developing Team Rocket activities there. Part of that request included gear, methods of transportation, etc. To our surprise, Giovanni had virtually no interest in the region, though he sent the resources anyway."

"I am sorry to interrupt you Jessie but if Giovanni was not interested in my region why send you supplies?"

"Honestly? To shut us up. While we may have been some of the longest serving members of Team Rocket, I think James and I can agree we were never very good at our jobs. I think Giovanni thought that by fulfilling our request he would keep us out of more important Team Rocket business." Jessie played with a strand of hair, a mixture of annoyance and something akin to humor on her face.

"It would be several months later that we infiltrated Aether Paradise." James continued.

"Infiltrated?"

"Yes, we were never officially hired by the organization. Like Jessie mentioned our primary target was a single trainer who during his time in Alola became increasingly involved with Aether Paradise. We overheard several conversations about the organization and how it had access to powerful Pokemon and ways to increase the power of standard Pokemon. So, we hatched a plan to infiltrate Aether Paradise and steal what data and Pokemon we could."

"And while there, did you report to anyone in particular?"

"Our direct supervisor was a man by the name of Faba, honestly though I forgot his title despite his need to repeat it several times an hour."

As Jessie finished speaking the two former Rocket members watched the color drain from the Champion's face. Matthew could feel the beginning of headache starting, so he pinched the bridge of his nose in hopes of staying it.

"Of course it had to be Faba."

"Do you know him?" James asked with concern.

"Unfortunately, I do. Faba has been a pain in my side since I moved to Alola and after becoming Champion, it was only made worse. Faba has a bit of an inferiority complex which made him very disgruntled when the Kahunas acknowledged me as the Psychic-type specialist of Alola. Faba had given himself that title when he started working in Alola. I think I lost count the number of times he tried to challenge me for the title and lost brutally."

"He seemed even less competent than us three. That's saying something." Meowth drawled from his seat on the windowsill.

"During your time working for Faba did you ever reveal your true affiliation?"

Jessie and James both responded "no" emphatically.

"It is a good thing we didn't. If we had, I don't think Faba would have trusted us so completely. He showed us everything. The labs where they created Type: Null, the machine he created which mimicked the power of Cosmog to open Ultra Wormholes-"

"He had a machine that could do what?" Matthew's voice held his concern.

"The machine had been unsuccessful as of that point. In the weeks leading up to the Ultra Beast crisis, Faba had Jessie and I collecting various evolutionary stones and z-crystals from across the islands. He believed that these stones held enough innate power than when pulverized within the machine they could create a spark powerful enough to create an Ultra Wormhole."

"During your time working for Faba, did you ever interact with his partner Pokemon, Hypno?"

"All the time. James was more comfortable around it having trained several Psychic-type Pokemon, but it always gave me the creeps. No offense." Jessie added blushing slightly through her red hair.

"Ahh, then there is the problem. While Faba is an unexceptional trainer, his Hypno is one of the most powerful examples of its species that I have ever met. Unfortunately, the Pokemon suffers from a severe lack of control which often leads to it constantly reading the minds and memories of individuals around it. A stronger trainer would have attempted to teach the Pokemon focus, but Faba has used that power to expedite his career. It is hard not to be the perfect employee when you know exactly what everyone needs and all the dirty secrets of your competition."

"Wait, you're saying that thing was inside our minds?" Jesse spit out like she had sipped stale tea.

"I would say with almost certainty, yes. This isn't the first time I have caught Faba misusing his Psychic Pokemon. When I first become Champion, I tried to revoke his Trainer License, but Kahuna Nanu believed that without the burden of a broken Aether Paradise he should be given another chance. I guess that during your time at Aether Paradise, Hypno either accidentally or purposefully read your minds to discover your involvement in Team Rocket. After Lusamine and Team Skull's defeat during the Ultra Beast crisis, he decided to use his contingency plan and reach out to Team Rocket."

"Is there any way we could confirm if that happened?" James asked.

"Yes though I think it is unnecessary. Hypno's power is unstable, and therefore it normally leaves traces behind in the minds of its victims. Powerful Psychic-types like Alakazam can see these traces in a person's mind. However, I think you three have had enough time with Pokemon in your head. Faba is the only loose end with the true knowledge and skill to weaponize the Ultra Wormholes. The question now is where is Faba and how did he find Giovanni?"

"I doubt he found Giovanni. The boss never was one to let someone come to him like that. More likely, Faba started asking too many questions, and Giovanni found him or Archer did." Jessie said, swirling the straw in her ice tea.

"Archer?"

"He was Giovanni's senior lieutenant. When Giovanni fled from the Johto region, Archer was the one to keep Team Rocket together for the few months that Giovanni was in hiding. Jessie and I only met him once, but he looked to Giovanni as more than just a boss but some kind of father."

"Hmm, perhaps this Archer individual is someone we can track. Either way, Faba is the first solid lead we've gotten since the attack on the Indigo Plateau. I cannot thank you both enough for shedding some light on the situation. One final question for you. After all of those years in Team Rocket, how do you think Giovanni avoided capture for so long?"

James and Jessie looked at each other but stayed quiet for what seemed like a very long time. Matthew quietly waited, ripping pieces off of his malasada and handing them over to Espeon and James's Growlithe. As the two former Team Rocket grunts continued to rage an internal debate in their head, Matthew heard a low sigh come from the windowsill. Meowth stood up and gracefully lept to stand on the low coffee table.

"Forgive these two. They don't need to use their brains as often in this little love nest of theirs. Ya want to know how the boss keeps giving the cops the slip? Easy! He wasn't making an idle threat when he said that he has agents who are da whos whos of bigwigs in every region. I wouldn't be surprised if there was someone working for the Pokemon League that was feeding him information. You want to find the boss? Find his mole." With that, Meowth lazily plucked a macaron into his mouth and walked out of the room.

James, Jessie, and Matthew spent a few more minutes chatting in the afternoon sunlight. After helping to clean up the dishes and once again crawling on the floor with Growlithe, the Champion looked to Espeon and headed towards the door. As the trio walked through the small house, their quiet laughter would have given the impression that they were old friends catching up over a peaceful afternoon.

"Well, James, Jessie, I cannot thank you enough for your hospitality and being willing to sit down with me."

"It was our pleasure, Matthew. I promise to remind Jessie of this the next time she covers you on her show!"

"You will do no such thing! My show is all about the facts, and no matter how I feel about Matthew, I will report the truth. Though, I wouldn't be opposed to an interview with you!" Jessie gave the Alola Champion a sweet smile causing him to let out a low giggle.

"It would be my pleasure, Jessie. It is not every day you get to be interviewed by the world's most popular reporter. In fact-" Matthew stopped suddenly, placing a hand on the frame of the house's small door frame. He was breathing heavy as if the very air in his lungs had turned to sand and dust. Jessie and James looked on in concern as both Matthew's eyes and Espeon's eyes turned a brilliant glow of blue for a fraction of a second before returning to normal.

"Matthew, are you all right? Is something wrong?" James said, kneeling so he could look up into Matthew's eyes.

"What just happened? I thought he was one of the few Psychic-type specialists without psychic abilities.

"I... I am. It is very rare for me to have any type of vision or ability. However, there have been sporadic cases during moments of extreme tragedy or change where my connection to my Pokemon will give me temporary abilities." Matthew slowly righted himself, climbing up the door frame with both hands. Jessie and James looked at each other quickly, concern registering on their faces.

"Champion, did you say this happens during tragedy?" Jessie asked quietly.

"Yes. I think you both should come with me. We are going to need ever able trainer we can find."

"What's wrong? Was there another attack?" James was already grabbing his belt of Pokeballs from the hook near the door.

"It's Lumiouse City. The whole city is on fire."


	12. Chapter 12

Snowpoint Temple

Something was very wrong. Since early in the morning Pyramid King Brandon had been working to calm down the three Legendary Pokemon who he was honored to call friends. Known as the Legendary Titans, Regice, Regirock, and Registeel had battled as Brandon's partners for well over 40 years. Few people understood the delicate relationship between trainer and Pokemon and even fewer could comprehend how a single human could master these immensely powerful Pokemon. When people commented on Brandon's ability to command the titans he often found himself working to keep his laughter quiet. The truth was that the Titans fought for Brandon only because it suited them and they believed they could become stronger by doing so. Even now, when they no longer fought in the Battle Pyramid but stood as guardians of Snowpoint Temple, they did so because it suited them, not because Brandon ordered them to.

Of the three titans, Brandon had always been closest to Registeel, arguably the most intelligent of the trio. The late afternoon sun glinted off of the Pokemon's polished silver body as trainer and Pokemon sat on the steps of the ancient temple. Regirock and Regice had retreated inside once again taking up their posts as guardians of the Colossal Pokemon, Regigigas. Brandon looked for a long time at the face of his oldest friend, the red eyes never blinking, never changing. To some, the attitude and behavior of the Titans would be unnerving, their emotionless state frustrating to deal with, but Brandon knew that these Pokemon felt more deeply than even the most advanced Psychic-types. What people so often missed about the Titans was their connection to the very earth itself, the very material that they were given life from. Even now, Brandon could feel the emotion pouring out from Registeel, the faintest smell of rust and burning ozone giving form to the Pokemon's trepidation. It wasn't just that something was wrong, something was coming. Before Brandon could question the Iron Pokemon, a soft crack filled the air at the bottom of the temple's steps.

Brandon turned to see two trainers accompanied by three Pokemon, one of which, an Alakazam, quickly disappeared from view in the span of a single breath.

"Cynthia?" Brandon said though his voice would not carry over the harsh mountain wind. Quickly he and Registeel descended the stairs to greet the visitors. At the bottom stood Cynthia, her favorite black coat billowing in the wind, her Garchomp looking agitated behind her. Next to Cynthia stood Lance the Pokemon League Champion of Kanto and Johto. Brandon had never met Lance in person, but the Dragon Master's reputation was known to nearly everyone. Lance sported his trademark red cloak, and both he and his Dragonite seemed to share a similar scowl.

"Brandon! It is good to see you though I wish it were under better circumstances. Has anything happened here at the temple? Anything out of the ordinary?" Cynthia's voice seemed to fight against the cold air she was attempting to breathe.

"Nothing has happened. However, the Pokemon have been acting strange. Since early this morning I have been working to calm the titans down, and even the wild Pokemon have seemed agitated. Why is there a problem?" Brandon glanced between the pair before Lance answered.

"Just under an hour ago, Lumiose City was attacked by Team Rocket. Despite the severity of the attack members of the Pokemon League believe it was a distraction to hide the terrorist's true target."

"Why would Team Rocket be targeting Snowpoint Temple?"

"Not Snowpoint Temple. Brandon, Matthew has been investigating Team Rocket as Champion of Alola. You have known my brother and I since we were children, so I expect his warning will carry some weight. Matthew believes Team Rocket is targeting you, as one of the only Pokemon trainers who utilizes a Legendary Pokemon in battle." As she spoke, Brandon could see the cracks in Cynthia's strength. From the dark circles under her eyes to the way she shook against the wind. Before anyone could speak further, a tremendous sound filled the air, shaking the very mountain itself.

Brandon, Cynthia, and Lance turned their gazes skyward looking for the source of the noise. Just south of the temple where the path led to Snowpoint City, a powerful bright purple light began to gather in the sky. As the light gathered snow and stone from the path started to pull together as if drawn by some invisible vacuum, the sound which was reminiscent of metal being ripped off a building grew louder. Suddenly the noise stopped, a cone of pure silence covering the entire mountain. In a flash of purple and white light, the object exploded outward sending a shockwave powerful enough to knock Brandon off his feet. Above the path, floating about five feet off the ground hovered a strange tunnel of light in the sky. Two figures floated from the tunnel to land opposite the temple's entryway.

"Well, this is a surprise! I knew I would get to take down Brandon, but I had no idea that Cynthia and Lance would be joining us. Shouldn't the two of you be cleaning up our mess in Kalos?"

"It can't be-" Lance whispered, his face turning dangerously pale.

"You are not welcomed here! This temple and the Pokemon which reside in it are protected by the Sinnoh Pokemon League. Team Rocket has no place here. Either retreat or turn yourself into our authority.

At Cynthia's announcement, the mysterious woman laughed, a shrill cry that seemed to echo from within the tunnel. She casually flicked off the hood of her heavy tactical jacket, the white fur wrapping gracefully around her neck. The figure next to her seemed to tense and Brandon could see the Pokemon's purple tail flick with annoyance.

"Oh, sweet Cynthia. What a truly inspiring speech, but do you really think I care about your authority? Besides, I am a member of the Pokemon League-"

"No, you are not! Not anymore. You gave up that right the minute you turned your back on the ideals we swore to protect. You are nothing more than a fugitive now, Lorelei." Lance seemed to spit out the last word as if it was poison on his tongue.

"Oh, Lance. Is that any way to greet an old friend? Come now, we have been through so much together, in fact, there was a time you told me everything. It is amazing what men are willing to say over the gap between pillows." Lorelei smiled widely, watching Lance's face turn bright red at the comment.

"While I would love to catch up with you Lance, Giovanni has sent me here on a mission. Best not to disappoint him. Brandon if you would kindly turn over Registeel, Regirock, Regice, and Regigigas, we will leave this temple peacefully." Brandon had not seen the Pokemon at Lorelei's side move while she spoke, but it now stood at the entrance to the temple.

"Never! Team Rocket will never be allowed to use the Titans for their disgusting agenda."

"I was hoping you would say that. Mewtwo, now!"

Before the Champions and Brandon could react the Pokemon at the entrance of the temple raised its hand and sent a blinding beam of light into the shifting purple tunnel. A terrifying cry echoed from within, as the forms of Pokemon began to coalesce. Cynthia did not hesitate to send her Garchomp barreling into Mewtwo who was too preoccupied to notice the impending strike. Regirock and Regice appeared at the entrance to the temple, immediately preparing for combat and looking towards Brandon for direction. Lance sprung into action, his Dragonite charging at Lorelei, its fist glowing white with power. Mere inches from Lorelei, Dragonite was met with an immovable force, sickly white tentacles wrapping around the Dragon-type's arm. Like a Gengar hiding in the shadows, the attacking creature slowly rose from the ground.

Whatever was protecting Lorelei was no Pokemon, Brandon had ever seen. Its body was marble white, swirls of red, green, and purple mixing in places along its torso and tentacles. Its face was unnervingly human, though the cheeks were gaunt and pulled tightly over sharp cheekbones which ended in a long chin. Along the back of the creature's head was a great bony frill reminiscent of the cowl of an Arbok, white spikes jutting out at regular intervals. The creature's eyes stared unblinkingly into the face of the surprised Dragonite, the pupils reminiscent of a snake, the area surrounding the pupil a pale, sickly purple. While the tentacles holding Dragonite's hand split and twisted, the creature's other hand formed a well-defined fist, as if it could morph at will.

Brandon watched the scene play out in almost sickly slow motion. Lance was too distracted with anger to properly give Dragonite commands, and Dragonite was too surprised to focus on its opponent's next move. The creature's punch landed at Dragonite's jaw with a crack sending the Dragon-type propelling into the air. When Dragonite reached the apex of its climb, a different creature materialized above it. Brandon knew this one was a Pokemon having seen its bright red and teal color rip through satellites on national TV. Deoxys glowed with energy that matched the eyes of the creatures pouring out of the energy tunnel, though the glow was stronger and deeper than the others. Floating over Dragonite, Deoxys slowly charged its Hyper Beam, it's unyielding gaze locked onto Dragonite.

"No! Registeel use Flash Cannon! Aim for Deoxys." Brandon shouted to be heard over the noise.

Registeel jumped into action quickly charging its attack and hitting with near perfect accuracy. The offense did little to no damage but distracted Deoxys long enough to allow Dragonite to crash into the ground of its own volition. Lance was quickly at Brandon's side, two Pokeballs in his hand. A shattering noise drew the trainers attention as they watched Cynthia's Garchomp being thrown through one of the temple's outer columns.

"Lance, we need to take this battle away from the temple, before the whole mountain is blown to pieces!"

"Take the Titans and head to the inner chamber. Team Rocket cannot gain access to Regigigas. Cynthia and I will push them back."

"You need to call for help! There is no telling how many of those things can be brought through that tunnel."

Before Lance could respond several of the pale creatures lunged at the two trainers, arms morphing into deadly sharp white scythes. The two trainers shielded themselves with their arms waiting for the impact that never came. Letting out a bellowing roar, the Haxorus that stood in front of Lance and Brandon threw back its head releasing a powerful Dragon Pulse attack, the creatures turned to dust.

"Sorry, we are late!"

"You have no idea how long it takes this Unova princess to choose an outfit!"

"Hey, I haven't gotten to be all Champion like in public yet like the rest of you! I wanted my entrance to be perfect. Not to mention, I knew that a certain Dragon-type had a score to settle."

Steven of the Hoenn League and Iris of Unova League landed ever so gracefully atop Steven's Metagross. With new appreciation, Lance looked at the Haxorus that had no doubt saved his life. The Pokemon was older than it physically appeared though the scars from years of battling were etched upon the leather hide. This was not the calm female Haxorus that Iris used in her League battles, this was Drayden's Haxorus, and it was ready to avenge its master.

"We need a plan, Cynthia is off fighting Mewtwo, but it seems like these creatures don't need his commands to fight us. Any ideas?" Lance looked over his shoulder where the three titans were engaging a group of creatures at the base of the temple stairs.

"Brandon needs to keep the entrance of the temple clear. Iris and I will fight the creatures as they exit the wormhole. Lance that leaves you to deal with your old fling, and yes we will be discussing the fact that Lorelei is involved in this later." Steven said the last few words like a parent scolding a child. To Lance's credit, he did genuinely seem guilty.

"But how do we stop these creatures and what are they? They don't look like any Pokemon I've ever seen." Iris tried her best to sound older than her teenage years.

"We stop them by stopping Lorelei. Mewtwo may control this mutant Pokemon, but Lorelei controls Mewtwo. If I attack her and force her to retreat than she will have no choice but to call off the attack." Lance nodded to each of them before charging at Lorelei.

Quick to give Lance his opening Iris and Steven had their Pokemon charge at the largest group of mutant creatures, giving Brandon cover to join the Titans at the entrance to the temple. Using Metagross as cover, Iris and Haxorus quickly weaved through the mob of mutant Pokemon, cutting them into bursts of dust and snow. On the other side of the small clearing, Cynthia was on the attack, using Garchomp's speed and aggression to push Mewtwo further and further away. Lance ducked and weaved dodging the blasts of fighting as he closed in on Lorelei who stood on a small cliff overlooking the battlefield.

"That is enough Lorelei! I don't care what you did or why you are doing it, but I will not let you continue."

"Let me?" Lorelei scoffed incredulously. "Let me! Lance, I don't need your permission to do anything! In fact, that is exactly your problem. No, not just your problem but the Pokemon League's problem. You all think you have the authority over the rest of us, that you are some kind of king who can rule over the world. Well, that ends now. Team Rocket will destroy the Pokemon League, we will destroy the Pokemon Gyms, and we will free this world from the shackles of order. When all that is left is ruin, then only the truly strong will have power, wealth and fame. You could have been a part of that wonderful world. Unfortunately, you said no long ago… Cloyster, Ice Beam!"

With a flash of light, Lorelei's Cloyster erupted from its Pokeball sending an intricate blast of ice at Lance. Lunging to the right, Lance dove into the snow the hem of his cloak getting caught by the Pokemon's attack.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!"

Mewtwo felt its strength waning under the constant onslaught of attacks from the Sinnoh Champion's Garchomp. Though Mewtwo was far more powerful than the overconfident Dragon-type, the power needed to summon the wormhole and give direction to the army of mutants was immensely draining. Sparing a second to look around the battlefield, Mewtwo realized that somehow they had lost the element of surprise and while they weren't losing, the effort they were exerting was far too much. This battle needed to end one way or the other and soon. Mewtwo reached out with its mind, linking with its partner in the sky.

Deoxys, we need to end this.

How do you plan to do that? If you haven't noticed your soldiers, seem to be useless, and neither of us can fight this many at once.

As the two communicated, Mewtwo watched as Deoxys engaged a massive Aggron that belonged to one of the Champions. The Iron Pokemon was far too slow to catch Deoxys, but its protective hide meant that there was little that could actually damage it. Deoxys was tired, and it was slowing down.

I have an idea, but I am going to need your help. If we-

Mewtwo wasn't able to finish before a Druddigon leaped into the air and grabbed Deoxys. The two tumbled in the air before slamming into the side of the stone temple. Mewtwo did not consider Deoxys, a friend if anything the Pokemon was his second in command, a lesser being with enough intelligence to be worth something. However, that did not stop the powerful Psychic-type from cringing as Druddigon quickly jumped from the hole to engage more mutants, leaving a severely injured Deoxys behind. Enough of this. The human woman, Lorelei, was severely losing a fight against an enraged Charizard and the three Legendary titans were well encamped at the entrance to the temple. Mewtwo's opponent, Garchomp, had yet to recover from their latest clash. It was now or never.

Steven studied the battlefield with morbid curiosity. These mutants were definitely part-Pokemon if he had to guess he would assume that they shared DNA with the Deoxys he had seen flying about. However, these creatures contained aspects of dozens of Pokemon species that Steven could identify. What frightened Steven was the way in which the Pokemon acted. The pale creatures moved like a swarm of angry Beedrill and when in smaller groups hunted like a pack of Mightyena. Every move, every attack was calculated and coordinated, even when one fell to his Pokemon's attacks another quickly inserted itself into the swarm or pack. Champion Matthew believed that Mewtwo controlled the Pokemon which attacked the Indigo Plateau and his theory was no doubt correct, but there was something they were missing. These creatures had intelligence that was unique and until they understood that, then defeating them would be impossible. Suddenly and with little warning the largest group of creatures turned their gaze towards the wormhole, glowing as they charged to attack. Steven's realization came just a second too late.

"Everyone take cover-!"

The explosion caused by the wormholes attack was immense. A wave of purple energy coursing with fire blanketed the entire mountaintop. Snow, rock, dirt, and dust mixed together to form a torrent that carried both Pokemon and Trainer through the air. In the distance, Steven heard the sound of the temple's roof shattering into pieces sending rubble crashing down the far side of the mountain. The blinding light of the explosion made it nearly impossible for Steven to see what was happening beyond a few shadows which seemed to blur in and out of existence. Steven was acutely aware that his Metagross was standing above him, no doubt trying to shield its trainer from the worst of the damage. Steven tried to look through the smoke to see how the others were fairing. Through the haze, he saw the tail flame of a Charizard burst to life as tore through the cloud. Behind him, Steven heard the bellowing of a Dragon-type, most likely Cynthia's Garchomp.

"Metagross, use Psychic. Let's see if we can clear some of this cloud."

Steven heard his Pokemon give a metallic grumble before the entire field started to glow. Slowly as if peeling gum from a sidewalk, Metagross was able to clear the smoke, dust, and haze that had covered the mountaintop. Lance had regained his footing having survived the blast but suffering from a small avalanche that had blanketed the cliff he was fighting on. The Dragon master stood alone with his Charizard, Lorelei nowhere to be found. Iris's Druddigon had grabbed her and used fallen pieces of the temple as shelter. Iris, Druddigon, and Haxorus were now running towards the sound of Garchomp's bellowing as it struggled to carefully dig through rubble and snow. At the entrance to the temple, standing in a protective circle were the three titans, Brandon trying to push the solid Pokemon out of his way so that he could help. Despite everything, Steven let out a quiet chuckle as he watched the older gentleman being coddled by his trio of Legendary Pokemon.

"Steven we need you now!" Iris screamed her voice colored with panic and fatigue.

Steven and Lance reached Iris in a matter of seconds, both clearly picking up on the tone of her voice. They found Iris and the Pokemon surrounding the prone form of Cynthia, apparently only just having pulled her out of the rubble. Her signature black coat was ripped to shreds revealing deep cuts on her legs, arms, and torso. Steven jumped down to crouch next to Cynthia, a small dribble of blood flowing from one side of her mouth. Hesitating for a moment, Steven reached down to feel the side of her neck, hands shaking as he searched for a pulse. For a moment it seemed as if the whole world went quiet, holding a collective breath.

"We need to get her to a hospital, now!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Team Rocket International Headquarters, 200 miles of the coast of Hoenn**

Giovanni walked at a steady but brisk pace as he descended the stairs into the deepest parts of Team Rocket headquarters. As he passed various guards and lower members, they attempted to shrink into the shadows of the hallway walls, their bosses anger reflected on his face, aided by the feral growls of the Persian at his heels. The mission at Snowpoint Temple had been a complete failure, and the cost had been far higher than they could have assumed. Lorelei had reported from a small alcove in the Sinnoh mountain range where Mewtwo had taken her and Deoxys. Both Legendary Pokemon were severely injured, and the attack had left Mewtwo too weak to provide further transportation. Giovanni had dispatched a helicopter, but due to a storm, the extraction was delayed. By the time the team had reached Lorelei she was barely conscious, her own Pokemon doing everything imaginable to keep her alive. Giovanni had ordered them to take her and the two injured Pokemon to the closest Team Rocket base before they were moved back to HQ. However, he had concerns regarding the secrecy and security of the smaller base nestled outside Canalave City.

To make matters worse, Giovanni's spies within the International Police had informed him of three new persons of interest in connection to Team Rocket. Before the attack on Lumiose City, the Alola Champion had discovered new evidence from an anonymous source that linked Archer and the Alolan scientist Faba to Team Rocket. After Lorelei's battle on top of Snowpoint Temple, she was also identified by authorities. He knew that Archer and Lorelei had worked hard to cover their tracks and that it would be impossible to trace their movements here to the base. However, the scientist was less loyal, and more importantly, Giovanni had quickly deemed him incompetent.

Like so many before him, Faba believed that his intelligence would be enough to earn him power and respect from Giovanni. After being cast out from the Aether Foundation, the scientist had wandered the regions asking about the remnants of Team Rocket. Eventually, he had found his way to the Kalos Region where Lorelei had been given command over Team Rocket activities. For all her skill, Lorelei's greatest weapon was her charm, which she wielded like a dagger, knowing exactly where to strike to get what she needed. It only took a single meeting for the scientist to pour his heart out to the icy trainer, explaining how he believed that it was possible to artificially create wormholes like those used by the Ultra Beasts. Not only could these wormholes be used to find Ultra Beasts but he believed they had tactical benefits. He was willing to make a trade, his knowledge for the power Team Rocket could provide. Giovanni had hoped after hearing about Faba that he would find the man intelligent, skilled, and loyal, enough to serve as a lieutenant to lead Team Rocket's science division. Unfortunately, the reality of the man was very different which led to his current accommodations, deep within the holding cells of Team Rocket headquarters.

Giovanni made little noise as he crossed the metal catwalk that led to the scientist's cell. He paid little attention to the other prisoners who occupied the glass boxes suspended on either side of the path. Each cell was occupied by some weakling who had picked a fight or attempted to cause trouble for Team Rocket. Police officers, professors, doctors, even gym leaders, it made no difference, each had chosen to try and defy him and now paid the price. The very last cell and the only one situated perpendicular to the catwalk was that of former Branch Chief, Faba.

"Wake him up," Giovanni said staring at his own cold reflection peering from the black glass in front of him. With a curt nod, the grunt next to the cell flipped a switch turning the black glass clear to be seen in and out of. Once the glass had changed, the grunt turned to his Luxray which released a small bolt of electricity that traveled up the outside wall of the cell hitting a lightning rod at the top. The resulting electric shock caused an answering scream from the prisoner inside.

"Leave us." The two cell guards did not need any further orders from their leader.

"You haven't been honest with me Faba. In fact, the information you have withheld from me almost cost us everything. I suggest you make amends, quickly."

"Giovanni, sir, I swear to you, I have not hidden anything. Please, you must believe me! You have all my research, all my tools, even my Pokemon who have aided me every step of the way. Please, please, please-" Faba's voice quickly broke into mild whimpers as he struggled to move.

"Then how do you explain the Pokemon League being able to track your wormholes? Knowing exactly where they would appear before even opening?" At these words, all sense of fatigue seemed to evacuate Faba's body, his blue eyes shooting quickly to Giovanni's face.

"Before they opened? Sir, there is no way that anyone, human or Pokemon could know that. The wormholes exist in a completely different dimension from our own. The energy used in our machines rips a tear in the Earth's aura creating the wormhole, then a powerful Pokemon uses its energy and willpower to direct the wormhole. Even the most advanced Psychic-type Pokemon can only see within a single dimension."

"So are you insinuating that two Pokemon League Champions just happened to show up at the exact target of our most recent attack before it happened?"

"No, sir. However, if I may, a word of caution. I have only ever met a single Pokemon League Champion, the current one of Alola. Even before he became Champion, I was absolutely astonished by his power. Psychic-type Pokemon are incredibly hard to control which is why most specialists possess Psychic abilities themselves. Even my own Pokemon excluding Hypno battle for me out of convenience, not trust. However, Champion Matthew's Pokemon follow him out of respect. They see his mind as an incredible thing and appreciate his ability to use charm and cunning to defeat opponents."

"Is there a point to this speech Faba? My tolerance for your voice is quickly coming to an end."

"Sir, all I am trying to say is that even a single Champion has the ability of a hundred plus Trainers. Together they pose a threat as the greatest enemy you have ever faced."

For once, Faba had said something that made Giovanni smile. Without another word, the older gentleman turned and walked down the catwalk. As he passed the guards who waited to return to their post, the two seemed to feel suddenly uneasy. Gone was their boss's usual scowl of anger. Instead, a small smile had formed on his stony face.

 **Eterna Grace Hospital, Eterna City, Sinnoh Region**

Matthew stared out the window of the small hospital room, watching as a flock of Staravia twirled in the morning wind. From his vantage point, the entire city shined in the sunlight, and he could just make out the outline of Eterna's ancient Pokemon statue. The faint sound of beeping came from the computer monitors throughout the room, measuring a slew of medical data from the patient in the room's only bed.

It had been just over 36 hours since they had gotten his sister Cynthia from Snowpoint Temple. Since arriving at the hospital, Synthia's condition had improved, but her recovery was going to be long and arduous. Matthew had only picked up a few words of Steven's initial explanation instead working quickly with Alakazam and Espeon to assist the doctor's in locating life-threatening injuries to his sister. When all was said and done, the doctors had repaired over a dozen broken bones, a punctured lung, and various points of internal bleeding. Cynthia had woken up briefly thanks to some support from one of the nurse's Audino which allowed Matthew to assure her that Garchomp and the three legendary Pokemon, Registeel, Regice, and Regirock were all safe. He told Cynthia he would look after her Pokemon and after personally checking on each one, he had left them to spend some time in the gardens of the local gym. Matthew had been friends with the current gym leader, Gardenia since they were children and despite her bubbly personality, he knew how strong and protective she really was.

Once Cynthia had been made comfortable, the other Champions excluding Diantha had moved to a secured conference room to discuss the events at Snowpoint Temple. Diantha, ever the loyal friend, had refused to budge from Matthew's side, though she was fighting her own inner demons at the moment. The attack on Lumiose City had left both Champions deeply wounded not physically by any means but emotionally. Rescue efforts were ongoing throughout the massive city, but early casualty counts had already made this the deadliest attack outside of a full-scale war in history. The calculated strikes had caused Prism Tower to collapse inward, and the Lumiose City gym-leader along with his students were all still unaccounted for. Additional explosions had collapsed two tunnels which commuters and visitors used to enter and exit the city and had left Professor Sycamore's lab, a burning ruin. Diantha had spent much of her time trying to save the Pokemon under the Professor's care, but Matthew knew many would have been killed in the attack. He had focused his efforts on locating survivors in the rubble and attempting to clear sections of the street to allow for emergency vehicles and staff to move freely throughout the city. He looked at his hands, still covered in ash and blood, though his blood or the blood of a survivor he could not tell. Matthew was exhausted, his body numb with loss, his Pokemon had tried in vain to stay by his side, but only Espeon was allowed to stay out of her Pokeball at the hospital.

With a heavy sigh, Matthew finally uncurled himself from the lounge chair he had occupied overnight and moved to the small bathroom. There he washed his hands and face doing his best to bring color back to the dark circles under his eyes. Silently he slipped out of his filthy clothes into a simple pair of jeans, a clean button-down shirt, and a freshly dry-cleaned blazer. He wasn't sure how or when the new clothes had arrived, but the scent of Pinap Berry and coconut reminded him intensely of his home and gave him the smallest boost of energy to keep moving. Steven had told him that the Champions were planning on checking on their home regions and then getting some sleep before reconvening in the morning. While Matthew figured that Lance and Iris would expect him to be absent, Steven had known him long enough to know he would want to be there. As he walked back into the main room, he found Diantha standing by the window clutching a paper cup with another waiting on the window sill. While she still looked exhausted and haunted, she too had gained a bit of energy thanks to fresh clothes and the sharp taste of morning coffee.

"I brought you a Roserade Tea, a healthy drizzle of Combee honey and a squirt of Sitrus Berry juice."

"You remembered! We haven't made each other breakfast in years, how did you remember my order."

"Matthew while the entire world may see you as this mysterious and cunning trainer, to me you will always be the loud mouth kid from Sinnoh."

"Are you saying I'm not mysterious?"

"I'm saying I have seen your Piplup boxers. Your intimidation factor has never recovered."

"I will have you know, Miss Diantha, that I haven't worn Piplup boxers since we were 13 years old."

"Switching to boxer briefs does not make them more mature."

The two looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. Through everything they had accomplished, fought through, sacrificed, the pair's friendship had only matured and grown stronger over time. Despite their arguing and despite their sarcasm, Matthew knew that Diantha would give her life to save him and he would do the same. In a different world, if they were different people maybe something deeper than friendship would have developed between the two, but despite what the tabloids may hope, they were two best friends trying to be leaders in a world they didn't fully understand or accept.

"I guess we should find the others. Honestly, I am surprised we haven't started to hear the screaming" Diantha said lightly brushing away a tear of laughter from her eye.

"It seems we have tried to delay as long as possible. At least in the hospital, Lance won't try and bring the building down in his anger."

Diantha mustered up a weak smile before releasing her Gardevoir from its Pokeball. It was not unusual for Diantha to bring Gardevoir out to walk beside her, but since Lumiose City the Embrace Pokemon had become a near constant fixture. Seeing Matthew and Espeon, Gardevoir gave a weak smile before gently placing her hand on Diantha's elbow and leading her out. Matthew could almost feel his Gallade's Pokeball shake with frustration, no doubt sensing the Pokemon he could never seem to defeat. The two had been rivals for years, and Matthew could not tell if Gallade loved Gardevoir ferociously or wanted to throw her across a room, he had no plans on testing to see which feeling won out. As Matthew walked by his sister's bed, he reached down and gripped her hand. The doctors had given Cynthia a sedative to help her sleep, and they expected she would wake up in a few hours. Matthew stared at his sister's face for a long-time mentally outlining every bruise and cut caused from the encounter with Mewtwo. Perhaps Metagross was right. When Matthew had researched Mewtwo, his Metagross, Hugo, had argued that the Pokemon was a monster, a mistake that needed to be destroyed. Matthew had never met a genuinely evil Pokemon, in fact, most experts argued that Pokemon were incapable of being evil; instead, they merely responded to their Trainer's commands. Yet here was his only sister, battered, bruised, and beaten within an inch of her life and who was the culprit?

No human had ordered Mewtwo to attack Cynthia like it did, to completely ignore its true opponent, Garchomp. There were rare cases of a Pokemon attacking a trainer even a few rare cases of humans being killed by wild Pokemon. However, this was different. Mewtwo hadn't just attacked Cynthia, it had actively tried to kill her using its Psychic ability to crush bone. It was the same attack it had used against the scientists on Cinnabar Island, crushing the life out of them. No, there was no excuse for what Mewtwo had done, no Trainer to blame for its actions. Matthew's Pokemon had been right, Mewtwo was a monster, and he would see it put down like one.


	14. Chapter 14

**Eterna Grace Hospital**

"I may be the only Pokemon League Champion still active since you lost control of her, but I remember your promise! You begged us to let her walk free, to give her a second chance under the condition that you would know her every move! Look at what you have allowed to happen, Lance! Your personal feelings have cost thousands of people their lives and almost killed a Pokemon League Champion!"

"Do you think I don't realize what is happening Steven? Do you really think I am so egotistical to not see how my actions have helped bring so much pain and destruction? But, I will not shoulder all the blame. Lorelei may be a member of Team Rocket, she may be a murderer, but she is not their leader! What of this Faba who Matthew let slip out of Alola? Or the dozens of Team Rocket bases the International Police expect are hidden throughout Unova and Kalos?"

"Of all the people to be blinded by emotion, I never expected it to be you, Lance."

"Is it so surprising that I have a heart, Steven? Could you so easily turn your back on the person or people you love? What if it was a member of your Elite Four? What if it was Wallace? Could you so easily label him a villain and mark him for death?"

"Enough!" Matthew had heard enough. Peace between the Pokemon League Champions had only lasted long enough to bring everyone up to speed on the events in Kalos and Sinnoh. Matthew had shared what he had learned from Jessie and James, while Lance, Steven, and Iris had provided detailed descriptions of the various Pokemon they fought at Snowpoint Temple.

"Lance, I think all the Champions are in agreement that we will expect to know everything regarding Lorelei in a moment. However, first I would like to hear from the professors their thoughts on your descriptions." Matthew gestured to monitors around the room which projected the live video feeds of professors Burnett, Kukui, Oak, Sycamore, and the newly appointed Professor Gary Oak.

"This is very bad Champions. Based on your descriptions and the files provided by Professor Burnett, these mysterious Pokemon share characteristics of at least a dozen species of Pokemon and Ultra Beasts."

"Gramps, I mean Professor Oak, are you suggesting that these Pokemon are some kind of hybrid? Is that even possible?"

"Yes, and Team Rocket would have the capability if they had access to Faba and his research. When Professor Kukui and the former Alola Champion broke down the Aether Foundation, they found research involving a rare Pokemon, codenamed Type: Null. We now know that the Pokemon in reference was really known as Silvally, the Synthetic Pokemon. Silvally is not a natural Pokemon; instead, Aether used DNA from dozens of Pokemon to create a creature they thought would be capable of defeating an Ultra Beast."

"If that is the case why can't we go to Aether and create an entire team of Silvally to fight these creatures?" Iris said pulling at her voluminous purple hair.

"My interactions with Silvally have been mixed at best. Its trainer, Gladion, seems to be the only human it fully trusts. It would be just as quick to attack one of you as it would these hybrid Pokemon." Kukui answered.

"We also cannot forget that like Silvally, Mewtwo was also created in a human lab. If introduced, there is a chance they may find common ground with one another, costing us a potential ally." Professor Sycamore spoke though his feed was the weakest due to the signal still suffering from the attack on Lumiose City.

"So we have no way of fighting these mutant creatures?" Lance responded, anger in his voice.

"Not necessarily. During the Ultra Beast crisis in Alola, we were able to use our own Pokemon to fight the Beasts and defeat them. Besides, from what you are describing it seems that these Pokemon have a hive or pack mentality. That is their weakness." Burnett was busy fiddling with instruments as she spoke.

"It must be Mewtwo. It has to be the link. With its Psychic powers enhanced it must be able to control the hybrids."

"You may be right Diantha, but that still doesn't explain how Mewtwo was able to control Deoxys or why Team Rocket is so adamant on hunting Legendary Pokemon. I've interacted with Deoxys, and while it has never been a gentle Pokemon, it has also never shown any evidence of being malicious."

"Team Rocket needs the Legendary Pokemon for their DNA. With the Legendary Pokemon at their disposal, they can create new hybrids to fulfill certain roles, just like a Trainer building their team. Mewtwo isn't controlling the hybrids, it must be controlling the Legendary Pokemon. Professor Burnett said it best, these creatures act like a hive or pack which means that they recognize their own DNA. Each new Legendary Pokemon captured creates a new alpha or queen for a group of hybrids." Matthew looked out the conference rooms large window as he spoke trying to hide his swirling sea of emotions.

"What does Mewtwo get out of all of this? It has shown time and time again that it cannot be controlled by Team Rocket. So does that mean it is acting independently? That it's choosing to follow Giovanni?" Steven asked the room.

"Mewtwo is serving Giovanni for the same reason Lorelei is, to see the dawn of a new world." Lance paused briefly, the entire room's attention shifting to the Dragon Master who seemed to shrink in his chair.

"Steven all those years ago when Lorelei was brought to trial you begged me to see past the person and look at the actions. I, unfortunately, ignored your advice. I loved Lorelei, not just for her looks or our connection but because of her ideals. Even then, even after she had murdered all those people, I justified her actions. How could she be wrong? First, she killed the poachers because they had tortured and captured innocent Pokemon. Then when those civilians had died, I justified it that they were too weak to protect their home and instead chose to serve the poachers like cowards. I didn't just believe Lorelei was without fault, I justified her actions. She believed in a world where Pokemon were free to reach their truest potential and that only the strongest humans would earn the right to call themselves trainers. Despite her actions, despite the violence, I started to believe in that world too."

"How could the Pokemon League let a murderer go free?" Diantha looked horrified at the two oldest Champions.

"They had no choice. At the time, I was the Pokemon League World Champion, I represented two regions, and while the Pokemon League functioned globally, true enforcement remained in the hands of the individual Champions. In fact, if it wasn't for Steven, I doubt the trial would have even been brought to the international stage." Lance looked like a wounded Pidgey, his head seeming to bob nervously as he spoke.

"So what happened? After you let Lorelei go?" Matthew interrupted.

"I tracked her for years, using every resource at my disposal. For a few years, she stayed in her hometown on the Sevii Islands. Like me, the town had embraced Lorelei's vision for the future and applauded her actions. Then one day she packed up her Pokemon and started traveling to other regions. I had hoped that it was her attempt to start over, to create a new life for herself. I even held out hope that she would seek me out in Johto. But, now I know. She was looking for him. For Giovanni. Lorelei and my other Elite Four members had helped me dismantle Team Rocket in Kanto. She knew how powerful the organization was and what Giovanni was capable of. She must have found him."

"Where did you lose track of her?" Steven asked.

"My contacts lost her somewhere in the Hoenn Region. When they reported in, I personally flew out and searched every inch of the region I could, but it was as if she disappeared. She left no trail, no clue of where she may have gone. Of all the regions she could have gone to, Hoenn would have been the perfect one for her to disappear in. The region has hundreds of uncharted and uninhabited islands with waters only the most skilled swimmers would try to cross. With her Lapras, she could have crossed the whole ocean until she finally lost her trackers."

"Or she may have found exactly what she was looking for." this time all eyes turned to Diantha.

"A few years ago, I was filming a movie on location in Hoenn. A wealthy fan of mine had rented out his private island in the Eastern Hoenn Sea to our studio giving us complete access to every inch. The movie was a big sequel to one of my first films, and the director and studio were adamant about keeping the film set free of the press. The island's owner had ensured the entire crew that the chain of islands we were on was nearly impossible to reach by boat or by air. Only those given precise instructions were able to access the islands." Diantha pulled up a map of Hoenn as she spoke.

"Wait you said in the Eastern Sea?" Steven said, his excitement filling his eyes.

"Steven, before you go into one of your research trances can you fill us all in on what your thinking." Matthew chided, trying to hide his endearment for his friend.

"Do you all remember when Team Aqua and Team Magma raised the Legendary Pokemon in Hoenn? Well after they were defeated, we spent months trying to find their secret bases. We had almost given up hope when Wallace happened to stumble on a series of deepwater trenches that run throughout the Eastern Sea. Few sailors, swimmers, or even Water-type Pokemon sail the Eastern Sea because of the frequent storms, yet we knew from the files of the two criminal organizations that their bases were located in that portion of the region. Wallace and I began to use the trenches and the power of his Pokemon, eventually able to find the secret bases a few miles off the coast of Lilycove City. What if those trenches run far longer than we ever realized?"

"Then they would allow for Team Rocket to access a secret base without being detected!" Iris's voice was filled with excitement and triumph.

"Can I just state the obvious here? What is stopping us from just gathering a huge force or trainers and attacking every island out there? Who needs secret tunnels when you have a strong Hyper Beam?" all of Lance's usual bravado seemed to have returned.

"Rotom?" Matthew said swiping along the wrist device, waking up the small Pokemon within.

"Champion! How may I help you today?"

"Rotom, how many unnamed and uninhabited islands are located within the Hoenn Region?"

"Of course sir! A recent study conducted by the Hoenn Weather Institute in conjunction with the Mossdeep City Space Center identified roughly 472 individual islands that are uninhabited by human beings. Of these 472, 163 are located in the Eastern Hoenn Sea dispersed throughout an area commonly known as the outer isles located to the north of Mossdeep City. These islands are notoriously difficult to reach due to wind currents and frequent storms, the geological makeup of the area has also led to extreme ocean conditions including one of the world's most deadly riptide systems. In-"

"Thank you Rotom. I think you have proven my point to Champion Lance. Unfortunately, Lance, we cannot attack 163 individual targets and expect Team Rocket to wait for us to pick the right one. If their headquarters is located on one of these islands, we will need to survey it and if possible infiltrate it before moving in. Not only am I not willing to risk the lives of police and Pokemon but under no circumstance can Giovanni escape. If he is not captured than the mission will be a failure."

As Matthew spoke a teenage girl quietly entered the room and moved to Diantha's side. Like a shadow, the girl whispered a few words into Diantha's ear before quickly moving back across the room and out the door. Matthew knew that Diantha, like many of the Champions, hired young trainers to serve as assistants and spent time training with them. Though Diantha had hired a slew of young trainers since becoming Champion, Matthew knew that her current assistant, Molly, was by far her favorite. Matthew had seen Molly fight against one of Professor Sycamore's students during a training camp he had attended. Watching Molly's Clefable demolish the very angry and agitated Ariados without breaking a sweat was still a highlight of the trip.

"Diantha, is everything alright?" Iris had also noticed the young girl move through the room. Hearing her name the Kalos Champion silently stood to address the crowd.

"I am afraid not. Our rescue teams in Lumiose City have had to stop due to an unexpected storm moving over the city. The heavy rain has made them concerned about potential shifting of rubble or dangerous electrical currents. However, before the storm moved in a crew was able to reach the remains of the Lumiose City Gym. It appears that the Gym Leader, Clemont, and around 20 or so spectators were killed in the collapse."

Her words fell onto the group like a blanket of driving snow. Those that were once filled with anger or aggression suddenly became silent while the TV screens in the room only crackled with dead air. Though his connection had grown even weaker due to the storm, a small sob could be heard from Professor Sycamore's feed while the senior Professor Oak seemed to mumble what almost sounded like a weak prayer. Diantha, stood defiantly through her tears ran freely down her cheeks, creating splotches along the table.

"Champion. I know this is not a time to interrupt, but there is another situation that requires your attention." Rotom had lowered its volume, its robotic attempt to match the emotion in the room.

"Yes, Rotom?"

"I thought you and Champion Steven should be aware that a riot has broken out in the streets of Mauville City. Reporters are, but I am linked to the police and security network and can provide visual."

Quickly, Rotom jumped from the band on Matthew's arm and used it's plasma-based electricity to produce a holographic image in the center of the table. The view was from a security drone, one of the Hoenn Police Department's newest initiatives. As the drone hovered over the scene, the Champions watched a large crowd of protestors shouting at police who attempted to contain the situation. Throughout the crowd, the drone had picked out several signs held by protestors which could be used as weapons. While each sign appeared to be different, the general message was consistent, condemning the Pokemon League as too weak to defend the people. Suddenly, a small canister ricocheted out of the crowd hitting one of the police officer's riot shields. The drone moves quickly to get a better vantage point as smoke begins to fill the scene, though not before the familiar sight of police Arcanine, Machamp, and Manectric started to materialize next to the officers.

"I need to get back to Hoenn! The last thing we need is a police officer accidentally injuring a civilian or something worse." Steven quickly stands and heads for the door.

"Wait! Something is wrong. The timing is too convenient. A freak storm in Kalos? A violent riot in Hoenn? All mere hours after the Sinnoh Champion is hospitalized? Team Rocket must be behind this."

"Matthew, we cannot blame Team Rocket for everything. Are you really suggesting they can control the weather?" Lance's annoyed snort is not missed by anyone at the table.

"Lance do you really not remember everything Team Rocket is capable of? I've been fighting Team Rocket grunts since I was a kid. Sure, most of them are chumps, but they were still able to do a ton of damage. They even figured out how to force Pokemon to evolve at the Lake of Rage, a bad thunderstorm ain't rocket science." Professor Gary Oak seemed to be vaguely annoyed at Lance, a feeling he shared with Matthew.

"So what is this some kind of trap?" Professor Sycamore had composed himself though his eyes were still red around the borders.

"That is exactly what it is. Giovanni experienced his first major defeat at Snowpoint Temple. Not only were you able to defeat Mewtwo, Lorelei, and their hybrids but Team Rocket's moves were predictable enough for us to make an educated guess on their next attack. However, think about why you were able to win at Snowpoint Temple. When Champions fight together, they are unstoppable but when separated…"

"We have weaknesses." Diantha finished.

"Exactly. If Giovanni can separate us, then we become easy targets. Cause enough trouble in our individual regions, and the public will start to turn on the Pokemon League, some may even call for us to step down as Champions. Without the Pokemon League, the public will be forced on their own. Some will fight against Team Rocket, but most will simply seek the safest alternative."

"So are we meant to do nothing?" Steven demanded more pain than rage in his voice.

"Of course not. Giovanni has just given us the opportunity we have been waiting for. I think it's time for a swim."


	15. Chapter 15

It had taken the Champions only about an hour to formulate their plan, and most had already left the hospital. Standing in Cynthia's hospital room, Matthew quickly flipped through the personnel files which were already being streamed in by the regional Champions. How did he become the de-facto leader of this campaign?

 _Because you wanted it. Not to mention you are the best person for the job._ Espeon spoke directly into his mind as she jumped effortlessly onto the windowsill.

 _I'm not so sure about that. I am still the newest Champion and from a region which has only had a Pokemon League for a blink of an eye._

 _Ah, yes because the most experienced Champion seems to be so well suited for leadership._ Short flashes of Lance's outburst over the past few weeks flashed through Matthew's mind conjured by Espeon's telepathic ability. Her subtlety or lack thereof made him laugh.

 _What are you really afraid of?_

 _What if I can't stop myself Espeon? If we come face to face with Mewtwo or Giovanni, will I be able to stop myself? Stop each of you, from killing them?_

 _You know that each of us would follow you to the ends of the earth. We do not believe in you because you are powerful or because of how your mind works. Those are merely added benefits. Matthew your Pokemon follow you because we see your heart and know its strength. I've known it since the moment my egg hatched in your arms._

A small knock came from the door to the room, and Diantha stepped in. She had decided to stay at the hospital with Matthew as there was little for her to do in Lumiose City at the moment. The storm above the city had started to weaken, and she had scheduled a press conference to be held in 8 hours. Not only did this give her time to prepare herself but it also kept the news cycle on Steven's rapid return to the Hoenn region and his efforts to speak with the protestors in Mauville. So far the plan was working perfectly. Matthew had Rotom tuned into dozens of news station across the globe as they split their time between Steven's return, the recovery in Lumiose City, and an aggressive series of raids organized by Champion Lance in Kanto and Johto. Lance had been thrilled when it was decided he would raid the locations of former Team Rocket bases and their former associates. His raid on the Celadon City Game Corner alone had almost leveled an entire city block. Once Diantha made her announcement at this evening's press conference the news stations would be overloaded with content to cover which meant they were no longer paying attention to the movements of other high-level officials.

"Lucian, it took you longer than I expected to get here."

"It may surprise you, Matthew, that I do not simply wait by the phone for your call. Truly there are so many better ways for me to be disappointed."

"Come now, do not lie and tell me you aren't even a little excited to see me! I'm sure we can think of better things to do than fight." Matthew flashed a sly smile at the Elite Four member and took his time before turning to face him.

"For crying out loud! Will, the two of you, either make-out already or not? I cannot put up with another minute of your will-they, won't-they flirting antics." a boisterous redhead shouted from behind Lucien.

"I have to agree with Flint here. The two of you have been playing this little game of yours for years. I think there is enough fanfiction written about your cosmic romance to put me out of a job." Diantha had slid into the room to stand next to Matthew.

Lucien and Flint took very little convincing and even less time to get to Eterna City. While all four members of the Sinnoh Elite Four were fiercely loyal to Cynthia, she and Matthew had known Flint and Lucien the longest. Matthew was also willing to admit that while living in Sinnoh, Lucien had been his biggest rival for regional Psychic-type specialist. To be fair, the two had stopped being rivals years ago and maintained a delicate dance of flirtation around one another. Looking at Lucien framed perfectly in a burgundy suit and a new more modern style to his purple almost black hair, Matthew wondered if that dance should be made official once all of this was over.

The only portion of his plan to fight Team Rocket that Matthew had struggled with was leaving his sister here in the hospital unprotected. Hospital staff had been reporting to Matthew every hour, and Cynthia's condition seemed to be improving at a rapid rate. Given a few days of rest they expected her to be released into the care of family and with physical therapy able to return to office work in 2-3 weeks. While all of that was good news, it did not change the fact that the Champion of the Sinnoh region laid unconscious in a hospital bed without her Pokemon. Diantha and Iris had suggested calling Lucian who officially acted as Champion whenever Cynthia was unavailable or medically unfit to do so.

"Matthew, I know that look. You are panicking aren't you?" Lucian's face had softened as he stepped closer wrapping his arm gently around Matthew's arm.

"She just looks so fragile. If the roles were reversed wouldn't she camp out in this room until the end of time?"

"Matthew your sister adores you. However, she is also fiercely proud to be Champion and dedicated to defending the people of Sinnoh. If it were you laying in that bed, Cynthia would have ripped the very Earth apart to bring down whoever hurt you." He paused forcing Matthew to look into his deep eyes.

"I swear to you that I will give my life before I let anyone harm her. We have pulled the personnel records for every hospital employee working in the building over the next 72 hours. Aaron and Bertha are meeting each and everyone to vet them thoroughly. We have developed a schedule to ensure that at least one of us will always be in the room and awake. I will also be leaving Bronzong here in the room as a permanent guard. If anything is even remotely wrong, he will ring loud enough that Brandon will hear it at Snowpoint Temple. She is your sister but remember she is our Champion. I won't let anything happen to her."

Before Matthew could stop himself, the tears he had been holding back for days now seemed to finally escape him. Lucian did not hesitate, pulling Matthew into a tight hug. The two held that position for a long time as Matthew's tears stained the outside of Lucian's suit, the stoic man's light stubble, another new feature on Lucian, scratching the Alola Champion's forehead. After what could have been minutes or hours, Diantha coughed quietly shattering the emotional moment between the two men.

"I'm sorry, but Matthew we need to go. My plane needs to leave in the next hour, and you are expected at your next destination as well."

Lucian slowly separated himself from Matthew and used his slender fingers to force their eyes to connect. In a fluid motion, Lucian bent down and placed a soft, warm kiss to Matthew's forehead.

"Don't do anything stupid. When all of this is over, I think it may be time for me to let my pale skin see the sun. New hair, new beard, maybe I could use a tan after all the hard work Flint has been putting me through."

"Who are you trying to impress bookworm?" Matthew sniffled.

"Well everyone has a type. Right?"


	16. Chapter 16

**World News Network**

 _Good afternoon ladies and gentleman. We continue our ongoing coverage of the various events unfolding across the globe as the Pokemon League attempts to address both the dramatic rise to power of Team Rocket and an ever-growing portion of citizens across the globe who oppose the Pokemon League. Once again, I am joined by veteran journalist and famed Pokemon Coordinator, Jessie Marrow, who has been covering the recent change of events over the past 2 weeks._

" _Jessie, can you provide our viewers with an update on the various situations of interest?"_

" _Absolutely, we have been juggling several ongoing situations developing in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kalos for approximately 2 weeks now. While it is impossible to confirm, it appears that all of these situations developed shortly after Champion Cynthia of the Sinnoh Region was admitted to Eterna Grace Hospital due to severe injuries. Though the Pokemon League has not confirmed, we assume these injuries occurred during an altercation with Team Rocket. Champion Cynthia was seen being released from the hospital yesterday and escorted to her home by members of the Elite Four. Acting Champion, Lucian of the Elite Four, was not available for comment._

 _First, in Kanto and Johto, Champion Lance has received severe backlash for his militaristic policies and activities over the past 2 weeks. In conjunction with several prominent Gym Leaders, the Champion has engaged in an all-out war against former Team Rocket associates in the two regions. Most recently, Champion Lance conducted a major raid on several targets in the Sevii Islands. Many critics argue that not only are these raids useless but Champion Lance's tactics show little concern for collateral damage or loss of life. A point made dangerously clear after his destruction of the Celadon City Game Corner._

 _In Hoenn, Champion Steven has continued on his tour of the region, a response to the dangerous protest in Mauville City. The protest which quickly turned violent was thankfully dissolved upon Steven's arrival. Steven's tour has included multiple rallies where he has encouraged citizens of Hoenn to unite behind the Pokemon League in an effort to defeat Team Rocket. These rallies have been met with mixed response, the message of peace being undercut by the region's Gym Leaders increasing security in their respective towns and cities. Even Wallace, long time confidant and partner of Champion Steven has chosen to close off many of Sootopolis City's most popular attractions including the famed Cave of Origin. No word on how this will affect the region's bustling tourism industry._

 _Finally, in Kalos, we are closely watching the division occurring within the Pokemon League itself. To prevent what she believes is possibly life-threatening interference from media, Champion Diantha has blocked all media coverage of the ongoing recovery effort in Lumiose City after the devastating terrorist attack. Champion Diantha and Police Commissioner Jenny have been hosting daily press conferences regarding the recovery effort, but critics have seen the move as a regional wide attempt to cover up the Pokemon League's perceived failure. The most outspoken leader of this opposition group is Malva, former member of the Kalos Elite Four who has since resigned her post in protest of the Champion's activities."_

" _Thank you, Jessie. What are your thoughts on the missing Pokemon League Champions? We have seen little of Champion Iris of Unova and Champion Matthew of Alola in recent weeks."_

" _In truth, I would not be surprised if the two of them are hunkered down in the respective regions. Unova, while strong is still mourning the loss of a truly incredible leader and Alola, is largely unprepared to tackle a major war or attack. I suspect that both Champions are seeing to the needs of their regions, especially given the fact how quiet Team Rocket has been."_

 _As always, incredible reporting from Jessie Marrow. Our coverage continues of the global response to Team Rocket and when we return we are joined by Professor Samuel Oak to discuss the global effect on wild Pokemon. More when we return._

 **Anistar City, Kalos Region**

"How long do we need to stand by as the leaders of the Pokemon League do nothing to stop Team Rocket? How long until Team Rocket grunts are marching down our streets taking whatever they want and destroying everything in their path? For too many years, even I was blind to the Pokemon League's inability to govern our world. No more. We will march on Lumiose City and demand Champion Diantha's resignation. We will demand to know what happened to our friends, colleagues and loved ones when Team Rocket attacked. We will show the world that the people of Kalos will not be victims any longer!"

As she finished speaking the fiery redhead raised her arms in defiance, causing a cheer to erupt throughout the crowd that had gathered. What had started out as just a handful of people had quickly grown into roughly 100 participants chanting and shouting their support. Standing underneath the shadow of a tree two people watched as Malva finished her speech and began to work her way through the growing crowd. Malva seemed to feed on the attention feigning concern and pain as she stopped to greet each and every person.

"I hate to admit this, but she is good." Lorelei lets her gaze fall to the man next to her working hard to remain hidden in the shadows of their vantage point.

"Are you so surprised that I can identify such a powerful asset?"

"Of course not sir. I just meant that with her history, I figured people would be less quick to believe in her."

"You would be amazed at how short memories can be when infected by fear, panic, and anger. One day when the entire world is cheering for us, we will be the only ones who remember how fiercely they fought against Team Rocket."

"So what is our next move? We have let this madness fester for 2 weeks, and it appears that the Pokemon League is rotting. Is it time to strike? Let our army of hybrids turn a region to ash?"

"Calm yourself Lorelei. Your last fight almost killed you. I won't let you run out into the fray like that again. Besides, we have one more piece of this puzzle to take."

"Giovanni, sir, what more could we possibly need?"

Giovanni's smile had the power to even cause Lorelei to flinch on reflex. Full of a toxic venom that would put an Arbok to shame.

"It seems I underestimated the young Champion of Alola. He is powerful, wise, and cunning. Of all the enemies I have ever made he is the first true equal. He is planning something, working against us somewhere in the shadows. Before we can move on we will need to weaken him. Once he is preoccupied the rest of the Pokemon League will have nothing connecting them and they will be all too easy to defeat."

Without another word, Giovanni turned and moved away from the square heading back in the direction of the small speedboat docked in one of Anistar's quiet private moorings. Lorelei took one more look towards Malva making sure the woman saw the two Team Rocket leaders leaving. A few long strides later allowed Lorelei to keep pace next to Giovanni. When the arrived at the boat, Giovanni quickly pulled up a holographic communication screen. Outlined in red were the images of four islands, each with a single small "X" marked in a particular spot.

"Sir, are you suggesting a full out attack on a single region? Simultaneous attacks?"

"You have seen our new hybrids in action Lorelei. With Darkrai and Latios fully under our control and the modifications made to Deoxys, our army is far bigger than ever before. Thousands of trainers have flocked to our recruitment centers over the past two weeks. Team Rocket is stronger now than it has ever been. I have no plans on turning a region into ash, but imagine the power we would wield if Team Rocket were able to overthrow the Pokemon League and completely take over a region?"

"But why Alola sir? Sure the Champion is powerful, but the region offers almost no strategic benefit to us."

"Oh on the contrary Lorelei. Alola may very well be the key to our success. What do you know of the Island Guardians?"

Truthfully, Lorelei had very little knowledge of the ancient beliefs of some backwater region. Like many trainers, Lorelei saw Alola as a weak region with very little appreciation for the art of Pokemon training. While the people of Alola spoke about their Island Challenge as an ancient tradition and a way to connect deeply with Pokemon, Lorelei saw it as an excuse made by a region too afraid to compete on the international stage. The so-called Island Guardians were four Pokemon who were believed to be more powerful than even a Legendary Pokemon and were revered by the people of Alola.

"Sir, we have Legendary Pokemon at our disposal? What could these superstitious tales actually give us?"

"Everything! Aren't you at all curious why the Island Guardians have never been seen outside of Alola? Why they do not match the description or behavior of any known Pokemon in the world? Don't you wonder why the Ultra Wormholes only seem to open naturally over Alola?"

Giovanni did not need Lorelei to answer, her changing facial expressions did the talking for her. He had long suspected that there were more secrets in Alola than anyone had ever realized. Over the past few years, as he had tortured the answers from Faba, Giovanni began to put the pieces together. He had become obsessed with the legends of Alola, spending millions to collect rare texts, ancient paintings, and even a flute believed to unlock the power of Solgaleo and Lunala, the Legendary Pokemon of Alola. The more he read, the more he was sure that the Island Guardians had a role to play far bigger than anyone could realize. How could the people of Alola not see the truth behind these Pokemon? How long did the Tapus travel before the wormhole left them in Alola? What power did they possess that beings of a different dimension sent two immensely powerful Pokemon to hunt them down? So many of his questions were left unanswered. Despite his frustration, Giovanni knew he should not be concerned. Pain would no doubt help the Island Guardians remember their history.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Cave of Origin, Sootopolis City, Hoenn**

It had been five days since Matthew had left Sinnoh to lead the Pokemon League's special task force in Hoenn. Despite working for the Pokemon League for years, it never ceased to amaze Matthew at how quickly and efficiently the organization could move, especially in times of crisis. In just under 72 hours, Matthew had brought together some of the globe's greatest strategic and technical minds turning the tunnels under Sootopolis City into a hub of surveying and monitoring equipment. He had to admit it was a bit terrifying how quickly his childhood friend Volkner and Sophocles, one of Alola's young trial captains, were able to assemble, power, and program a master computer which quietly tapped into global satellites. With help from Clay of the Driftveil City Gym in Unova and Siebold of the Kalos Elite Four, the team had also set up underwater sonar units which were currently mapping out thousands of underwater tunnels which stretched for miles under the seas of Hoenn. With so much to cover both underwater and by land, Matthew was glad to have called in extra support from various Gym Leaders and Elite Four members. Even with the extra help the past few days had shown little in terms of clues on Team Rocket's location.

"Have any of the teams reported in yet?" Matthew asked as he took his place behind one of the larger screens in the rock cavern headquarters.

"Not yet Champion! The flying scouts are scheduled to check-in first so we should hear from Kiawe and Skyla first. Misty and Marlon were planning on following up on a smaller tunnel that had some interesting heat sources associated with it. Based on the depth it should be another few hours until we hear from them." Despite being the youngest member of the League's team Sophocles was doing well to stay professional, despite his nerves. Matthew knew that Volkner was one of Sophocles's heroes and getting to work so closely with him had made the young trainer nervous.

"Volkner, any headway on the satellite imaging?"

"Nothing at the moment. I am concerned we may need to bring the flight teams in early today. Strong storms are moving into the area which will make visibility difficult."

"Storms? Our radars haven't picked anything up as approaching?"

"It's not uncommon in this region Champion. According to the data we have, Hoenn's weather is often erratic especially in the Eastern Hoenn Sea." Sophocles began to pull up data to prove his point but Matthew's thoughts were interrupted.

 _Something is wrong. These storms are not natural._ Espeon could barely hide the panic across their telepathic connection

 _Can a Pokemon be so powerful? To completely change the weather so suddenly_.

 _Only a Legendary would be able to exert such control. Of the known Legendary Pokemon, I only can think of a few capable of such power._

 _All of whom have been known to make their home in Hoenn._ Matthew did not need further instruction from Espeon.

"Volkner, reposition the satellites, we need to identify the source of that storm. Does it have a direction or a target? Sophocles alert all scouting teams, Team Rocket is on the move."

Before anyone could move a sharp hiss echoed over the speakers as a transmission attempted to get through.

"... _shh_...this… Kiawe… we have… ships… heading East…" the transmission could barely survive over the howl of wind in the background.

"Kiawe, this is Champion Matthew! Your transmission is coming in poorly, please say again!"

"...Team Rocket… ships… heading East… identified… island… permission… intercept…"

"Permission denied! I repeat, you cannot engage Team Rocket with your limited numbers. Retreat to a safe distance and follow until backup can arrive."

"...large Pokemon… in the water… it can't be… Kyogre."

"Wait did he just say Kyogre?" Volkner swiveled his chair around to face Matthew.

"Sophocles, can you pinpoint Kiawe's location using his beacon?"

"Yes, sir pulling up the map now and overlaying it with our satellite imaging."

The screen in front of Matthew quickly shifted as satellite images began to focus. On the screen Matthew saw a single island one of the smaller volcanic leftovers in a rather large chain in the Eastern Hoenn Sea. Judging by the map if the ships Kiawe and the team had spotted were heading East than Team Rocket was heading out of the Hoenn Region into open ocean. The realization of their destination hit the Champion like a solid brick of ice. Matthew touched the communicator on his wrist causing Rotom to chirp happily.

"Rotom, I need you to send an emergency message to all regional champions and gym leaders. Request that all available personnel meet at Lilycove City within the hour, prepared for combat. Sophocles, recall all scouting teams to Sootopolis. Team Rocket may have just made a mistake."

 _ **The TR Persian**_ **, East Hoenn Sea**

Nothing could ever top this feeling. The wind rushed through her long orange hair, the faint mist of the sea brushed her face, and her adrenalin kept her heart beating with strength and determination. Lorelei loved the feeling that came before a battle, she always had, it's what made her an exceptional trainer. Now as she stood on the observation deck of Team Rocket's lead battleship, _The Persian_ , that feeling of excitement caused her blood to thrum in her ears.

She wasn't surprised when Giovanni had given her the order and the command for this mission. Laying siege to entire region, torturing a group of Pokemon, these were tasks that required precision, finesse, and a certain level of cold that only she could achieve. While Lorelei had come to appreciate the crazed and slightly unhinged aspect that was Archer, Giovanni's favorite associate, he was far too blunt of an instrument for this task. No, all out war was a job only she could truly achieve and after the disaster on top of Snowpoint Temple, she was eager for retribution.

Initially, Lorelei had been concerned about Giovanni's eagerness for this mission, even more concerned by the show of force he wished to exhibit. In total five battleships had been dispatched, each filled with hundreds of Team Rocket grunts and more importantly hundreds of cloned hybrids. The ships themselves were being guided by one of Lorelei's newest pets, the very embodiment of the sea, Kyogre. Since she was a little girl, Lorelei had been fascinated by Kyogre, a Pokemon powerful enough to control the ocean and change the very landscape of the world. She hated to admit how easy the slumbering giant had been to break when she found it deep below the Hoenn Sea, no doubt still weak from its rampage 10 years ago. Though she was hardly impressed by the creature at first, its Primal form which had been triggered by the control device was impressive and made the Pokemon all the more fun to control. Kyogre was her Pokemon, only responding to the link between them. With the technology from Team Rocket, Lorelei would never need a Poke Ball again, she could be the master of anything.

"Ma'am, we have a problem." For this mission she was given the aid of each ship's captain who not only helped keep the ship in line but served as the commander of the squads aboard. _The Persian's_ captain was an older man by the name of Julian, who had served Giovanni during his initial activities in Kanto. While Lorelei had little use for grunts, she found that she liked the older man.

"What is it Captain?"

 _We have been spotted. A group of scouts unknowingly stumbled upon us. Your pet's storm has made communication difficult for them but I cannot be sure it is impossible._ The voice rang in Lorelei's mind like her body was trying to reject the intrusion. She attempted to stare Mewtwo in the eyes, she would not show fear.

"We are hundreds of miles away from the nearest point of civilization. Perhaps your abilities are still shaky from your last battle. There are no scouts."

 _You dare speak of me like that!_ In an instance, Lorelei could feel the air around her snap with tension. The ship's captain collapsed under the pressure, unconscious but alive. Around her the steel of the observation deck creaked dangerously as if crying in pain. Through all of it she stood, not feeling anything. As Mewtwo let its aura flare purple in rage and an attempted show of strength the natural world seemed to react in opposition. The sky darkened rapidly as the light drizzle quickly turned into torrential rain and the waves which mere moments ago lapped lazily against the hull of the ship, now towered almost higher than forest trees. From in front of the boat a brilliant blue aura exploded from the sea followed closely by a ghostly wail.

"You forget your place Mewtwo. You are powerful, but only because you were made to be. You have not earned your power and you do not deserve it. Giovanni may think you worthy, but do not presume that my respect for him extends to you. Remember that you are no longer the only Legendary Pokemon who serves us, remember that even you are replaceable. If you are so sure that we have been spotted than go! Intercept these scouts and bring what is left of them back to Giovanni. I do not have the time or the patience to deal with you."

 _Prideful witch. Your sense of self will be your undoing. When your ships begin to sink, I wonder, will your great leashed beast choose to save you?_ Mewtwo motioned to the ships outstretched deck. In the middle of the activity on the deck, Deoxys appeared as if willed into existence. Without another word the two Psychic-type Pokemon launched into the sky, cutting a path in the thickening clouds.

Lorelei turned her attention back to the Eastern horizon. Mewtwo's usefulness would soon be at an end and then she could destroy the abomination. By dawn the following day her army would reach the peaceful shores of Alola. Team Rocket would consume the islands like a flame in a forest and with the power of the islands "guardians" they would have no need for the Psychic-type monster to open the Ultra Wormholes. Lorelei smiled, by tomorrow night Team Rocket would be unstoppable and she would finally be a queen.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Kiawe put down the binoculars he was using letting them sit in the warm sand of the outcrop he had perched on. Behind him, his Charizard lazily tormented a Wurmple who had tried to take shelter from the rain under on the large palms. Coming from an island region, Kiawe was no stranger to sudden storms, he had grown up on days where the Alolan weather could shift over a period of minutes from sunshine, to violent rain, to perfect stillness. However, something about this storm was different. It wasn't just the size of the storm or the fact that it seemed to appear out of thin air, the storm itself seemed to hum with some unknown energy. He had thought it was all in his head, a product of hearing Matthew, his Champion, sound so scared in the face of Team Rocket which had put him on edge. However, as they sat on the outcropping silently watching the five battleships slice through the water, Kiawe could sense that Charizard was on edge.

Gracefully, Kiawe's co-captain, a Gym Leader from Unova named Skyla, landed with her Swanna. The two were drenched from flying through the storm and Swanna quickly waddled closer to Charizard for warmth. Kiawe knew that Charizard hated the rain, though not for the reason most people assumed. Most trainers assumed that Fire-types disliked the rain due to its effects on their power which to be fair was accurate. However, a well-trained Fire-type Pokemon could easily fight and win even on a battlefield made of all water. No, Charizard and most of his Fire-type Pokemon hated the rain or water in general because of the steam it created on their skin. Fire-types, even the bulkiest and laziest ones like Hoenn's Camerupts used their surroundings to their advantage. When hunting a Fire-type would rely on speed, silence, or their knowledge of the terrain to get the upper hand on their prey. For the more peaceful Fire-types, all terrain was an opportunity for defense, camouflage or a way to create collateral damage. Rain tended to ruin this, either making the faster Pokemon easier to track through the sound of steaming water on skin or fur or causing the environment to shift even slightly. These slight shifts meant the Fire-types couldn't use their speed or their overwhelming power to their advantage.

"Any changes from the ships?" Skyla said coming to warm herself next to Kiawe's small sheltered fire.

"Nothing. How about you? Any luck in contacting base?"

"Nope, the storm only got worse after we landed. Our beacons are working but that is only because the transmitters are underwater and not satellite based. Where is the rest of the squadron?"

"We found portion of the cave that looks like it was an old steam vent. It gives the Pokemon ample access to the sky while also providing shelter, I figured it would be a good place to set up camp."

"Do we have enough supplies to even make camp?"

"Enough for a day, maybe two. Not that we have any plans on staying that long. If the storm doesn't pass we are going to need to make a decision. Either continue to follow the ships or return to base."

Before Skyla could respond, Charizard's tail flame burned brightly turning almost white in the darkened space. Kiawe didn't have time to react before a Shadow Ball ripped into the small outcropping, destroying rock and plant life like a wrecking ball. From his left he heard what sounded like Skyla grunt as she was thrown against the trunk of a palm tree and attempt to regain her footing. Charizard and Swanna called out definitely sending out a combined Flamethrower and Hyper Beam into the clouds. For a moment, Kiawe thought they had hit their target before the sound of battle echoed from the southern tip of the island. Through the rain he saw the shadow of what looked like Falkner's Pidgeot being knocked out of the sky. From the cavern below, Kiawe watched as Kahili's Braviary launched into the sky with a powerful Brave Bird attack.

Quickly crossing the gap between them, Kiawe rushed to check on Skyla. The Gym Leader was bruised but fine overall. She quickly brushed herself off and stared up towards the clouds, no doubt trying to find the shadowed attacker.

"We need to go help the others. There is more room near the cavern to mount a defense!"

"We will be shot out of the sky by whatever is attacking us!" Skyla was shouting, the storm seeming to grow louder in the past few moments.

Kiawe knew she was right but it was risk he had to take. He didn't bother responding to her instead he jumped on top of Charizard's back, smiling as Skyla joined Swanna. With a rush of air and dust the two Pokemon lifted into the sky and raced to the south of the small island. Only seconds passed before a bright purple beam sliced through the air causing Charizard to roll violently to the left in a dodge. Swanna was the more agile of the two twisting in midair not only to dodge the attack but counter it with a Water Pulse. Kiawe heard the next attack before he saw it as chunks of earth were ripped into the sky like missles.

"It's some kind of Psychic-type! That's why it doesn't need to see us to attack!"

Charizard's claws glew neon green as its Dragon Claw ripped through the rocks like paper. Swanna continued to fire Water Pulses into the clouds, but nothing seemed to hit their target. Ahead of them the squad seemed to be battling multiple copies of a Pokemon Kiawe had never seen. Falkner and Kahili were leading the attack both engaging several copies of the red and teal creature which glowed with purple light. So there were multiple Psychic-type Pokemon. Kiawe knew that some powerful Psychic-types, were able to temporarily clone themselves using the native energy in the air to create new forms. These copies would be weak but still strong enough to cause damage while the original Pokemon stayed safely away to concentrate.

With Kiawe distracted and Skyla struggling to keep up the pressure in the sky neither saw the Pokemon materialize in front of them. As if the two Flying-types hit a brick wall both trainers were thrown forward hitting the dirt hard near the edge of the steam vent that led to camp. Vaguely, Kiawe could hear Skyla screaming his name and the strangled cry of his Charizard as it struggled against the power of their opponent. Slowly, Kiawe struggled to sit up and make sense of the creature currently crushing his Pokemon with Psychic energy. The Pokemon's shape was largely obscured by what looked like armor and its head was completely hidden behind a visor style helmet. Only one thing seemed to stand out about the Pokemon besides its sheer power, a flicking purple tail.

Skyla had come over to Kiawe's side, seemingly uninjured from the crash. As she attempted to help him sit up, she let out a low gasp as her hand came away red from somewhere between his ribs. He didn't feel any pain but based on the blood and bruising, he assumed he had broken a rip and torn some skin from his side. If they survived this, Matthew would never let him hear the end about not wearing a shirt or jacket when flying. He was jolted out of his haze by a plume of fire which erupted from Charizard. The Flame Pokemon had somehow managed to fight through the Psychic energy and sent a powerful burst of flame at its opponent. With a swipe of the Pokemon's hand Charizard and Swanna were sent crashing through the steam vent opening one hitting the ground while the other cracked a stalagmite on impact. The strange Pokemon allowed itself to be consumed by the fire, though Kiawe wasn't foolish enough to think it had caused any damage. Like an ancient Alolan dancer, the Pokemon twisted and morphed the fire into several large orbs which it then sent pummeling into the sky. The shrieks of Pokemon were enough to know that the projectiles had hit their targets.

The mysterious Pokemon floated onto the ground a few feet away from Kiawe and Skyla. Even from the distance, Kiawe could feel a wave of energy, what was once natural but had since been twisted into something dark and dangerous. Skyla reached for her belt where the rest of her team was ready to charge into battle. Before she could call for her team, the world seemed to light up like a sunrise. Across the field a massive explosion consumed the mysterious Pokemon, sending it hurtling into the cliff face of Kiawe's previous perch. It collapsed onto the ground and began to use its arms to lift its head and chest off the ground, one cold purple eye peeked out from behind a broken portion of the visor. In front of Kiawe and Skyla, a massive Garchomp dropped into the dirt alongside its trainer.

"Mewtwo, we have some unfinished business!" Champion Cynthia roared as she and her Garchomp charged.

"Sir, Mewtwo's armor stability just reported major damage." Archer stood behind a monitor in the headquarters situation room.

"Get me Lorelei now! I want to know what the hell is going on!"

Giovanni stood on a balcony which housed his smaller operation office in the secured situation room. Originally he had planned on covering the ships progress from his main office but Archer had insisted that with so many of the troops leaving that the situation room would be the most secure location in case of emergency. In hindsight, Archer was right, with Giovanni in the room he was able to observe the flurry of information coming in from their contacts, satellites, and radar. Unfortunately, none of the information seemed to make sense let alone was consistent enough for anyone to make plans based off of. The instruments in Mewtwo's suit were reporting extreme damage and its tracker had moved to the south of the five battlecruisers, some 5 miles away. Reports from their contacts across the globe were reporting a flurry of movement from Gym Leaders, high-level trainers and members of the various Elite Fours. Most critical was the fact that no one could locate any of the Pokemon League Champions.

"Archer, activate Mewtwo's visor camera. We should be able to see what's happening."

"Sir, the camera is offline. We cannot tell if it is malfunctioning due to damage or outside interference." Archer was beginning to panic, an emotion that he rarely demonstrated.

"What about Lorelei? Can we reach the ship? I want to-" Giovanni was cut off mid-sentence as sirens in the base began to wail.

"Archer, sir. We have perimeter breaches in three sectors across the base including one in the underwater tunnel structure. We are also getting reports that our guards on the shoreline perimeter have engaged trainers attempting to access the compound by land."

Giovanni was faintly aware of Archer beginning to bark out commands as the situation room was sealed by its defensive measures. They were under attack, but that was impossible. Their location was hidden deep within an area of Hoenn that few dared to travel and that no satellite could properly map. Supplies and recruits were brought in through underwater tunnels and even the battlecruisers were concealed in an underwater structure until they were launched. Giovanni had ordered Lorelei to use Kyogre to create storm to coverage over the ships until they were 5 miles off the shores of Alola boosted by energy from Mewtwo. He had meticulously planned every step, every movement and yet there was no doubt they had been compromised. He was instantly reminded of all those years ago in Kanto, when his years of planning had been foiled by a child. He was so careful this time, using violence against his better judgement to distract, deflect, and divide his enemy.

"Sir, sir, Giovanni!" Archer shook his shoulder, snapping him out of his fog.

"Archer, activate all of our defenses, keep our trainers back and close to the situation room. Release the clones and set their aggression to high."

"Are you sure? That much aggression could cause them to go berserk. They will attack friend and foe alike until they are turned off."

"I will burn us all to the ground before I am defeated again. Do it." Giovanni walked back into his office and opened the safe hidden in his desk.

There he pulled out 6 Poke Balls. These were not the strongest Pokemon in the world, in fact few of them would last long against one of the clones. However, these 6 had served him for years and while he may not deserve it, each was fiercely loyal to him. Despite his many flaws, despite how evil people may assume him to be, he cared deeply for the 6 Pokemon which he slipped into the specially designed pouches of his suit jacket. When the time came to fight, they would give everything, the time for running away was over.

"Ma'am, we still cannot reach headquarters and our tracker on Mewtwo has not moved for several minutes."

For the past 40 or so minutes, Lorelei had instructed the Captain to attempt to reach out to headquarters. The plan had been for the battle cruisers to go dark once they left base and not check in until they arrived in Alola at dawn. However, with Mewtwo's tirad and issues with some of the ships instruments including the generator, Lorelei had begin to worry something was wrong. The ships were roughly 10 or so nautical miles east of the final island in the East Hoenn Sea, once the reached open water they would be safe from any possible ambush but also too far to receive assistance from headquarters.

"Something is wrong Captain. All hands to battle stations, now!" Lorelei barely had time to turn around from her vantage point before she heard the fist explosion.

From the observation deck she could only see the ploom of smoke from the ship immediately to her left _The Arbok_. Crew members and Team Rocket grunts scurried along the deck, the white light of summoned Pokemon looking like the flashes of a hundred cameras. In quick succession the sound of two more explosions rocked through the air. One of the explosions sounded distant and Lorelei could see smoke and what looked like objects moving through the air above the farthest ship on the right, _The Grimer_. The second explosion had come from the rear end of _The Arbok_ and sent the ship skidding to the left, directly into the path of its sister ship, _The Ekans_. Metal scraped against metal as the two ships collided not with enough speed to sink one another but enough to cause damage and send crew members hurtling into the open water. Lorelei did not know where to act first, which was made even more difficult by the deep ghostly wail that exploded out of the water from Kyogre. Silhouettes of Pokemon were illuminated by the Sea Basin Pokemon's primal light, could be seen as they circled it attacking from all angles.

Chaos. Lorelei struggled to divert her attention to everything that was happening around her. Trainers and crewmembers flooded the decks of the damaged ships as their attackers crashed onto the decks from either above or below. With enough force to send her off balance a plum of water sprouted from the right hand side of _The Persian_ 's bow, as one of the largest Gyarados she had ever seen raised itself from the water. In her life, she had only ever known of two trainers able to master the anger and rage of a crimson red Gyarados like the one before her. One of those trainers was dead, killed in a failed attempt to destroy the Kalos region, the other…

"Hello Lorelei." Lance said, stepping onto the observation deck. His Dragonite hovered behind him, eyes flaring in rage.

"How...how is this possible? This is a massive ambush! This can't be possible!" Lorelei staggered backing into the metal railing.

"You and Giovanni are perfect for each other. Both of you have always estimated how strong the bond between people are and the lengths we are willing to go for our Pokemon." he smiled and snapped his fingers.

The sound of the single snap seemed to echo over the increasing volume of battle. Lorelei braced herself, there was no time to warn her men on the ships deck. Lance's Gyarados reared its massive head as its jaws began to glow with power of a Hyper Beam. Even Lorelei could not muffle a scream as the gargantuan Pokemon released its attack which plummeted into the center of the ships deck.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Breach Team Alpha is in position, all copy?" Matthew whispered allowing his voice to be picked up by his earpiece.

"Homebase reads you loud and clear, Champion! Breach Team Beta and Delta have engaged the enemy and Support Team Omega is in position." Matthew couldn't help but smirk, Sophocles was no older than 13 at this point, hearing his tactical commands was like watching a Jigglypuff try to be intimidating.

So far Matthew's plan had gone off perfectly, each individual piece coming together in incredible speed and efficiency. Checking the watch on his wrist communicator, he was amazed to see that less than an hour had passed since he gave the "go" command from the roof of the Lilycove City Department Store. In that time the Pokemon League had mobilized three major attack groups each led by a different pair of Champions. Matthew and Diantha had volunteered to breach the main Rocket headquarters as their Pokemon were better adapted to fighting in the tight corridors of the secret base. Steven and Lance had led a large group of trainers to cripple the five battleships that the aerial scouts had spotted. The combined firepower of the two Champions alone could sink a ship, but given the added support of multiple Elite Four members and Wallace of the Hoenn Region leading an underwater assault, the attack was expected to be devastating. Against Matthew's protesting, the final pair of Cynthia and Iris headed out to face Mewtwo wherever it was located. Cynthia was determined to meet the Psychic-type again and from what Sophocles had updated Matthew on so far she had predicted the Pokemon's moves perfectly, knowing it would track down the aerial scouts it had detected.

Matthew and Diantha crouched low behind a sand-covered rock roughly 150 feet from what looked like a weather marked rock formation. Team Rocket had spared no expense when constructing their secret base, using an advanced alloy which copied the appearance of the native Hoenn sandstone. From the air or even sailing past the island the rock formation would look no different than the various ocean caves and sandstone formations scattered throughout the East Hoenn Sea. When Alakazam had first teleported them to the far side of the island, Matthew had hesitated briefly, concerned that their calculations and tracking may have been wrong. However, now only a short sprint away, he could see the subtle lines where metal panels had been welded together and the scuff marks in the sand of frequent movement.

"Are we all ready?" Matthew said looking at the trainers around him.

Most of the trainers assigned to his team were either Elite Four members or high ranking Gym Leaders. He was excited to see Flint and Volkner of Sinnoh, Olivia and Acerola of Alola, Janine and Karen of Johto, and Korrina, Viola and Grant of Kalos. Each had personally volunteered for their team, and in truth, he couldn't have asked for a better group. He looked at each of them in turn before fixing his eyes on Diantha.

"This is it. We can't let him escape" Diantha's voice had grown cold with determination or from fear, Matthew couldn't be sure. He chose not to respond, instead speaking into his communicator.

"Support Team Omega, launch!"

On his command, the sky above the Rocket base darkened as a wicked storm began to churn the air. Through the clouds, Matthew could just make out the silhouetted shapes of a dozen trainers descending on flying Pokemon. Leading the squadron, Winona of Hoenn's Altaria glowed with energy as it intensified the strength of the building hurricane. On either side of Winona, Matthew began to make out the shapes of Dragon-type Pokemon and their trainers plus several large bird Pokemon. When the first landing group had engaged Team Rocket on the opposite side of the island, Rocket Grunts had flooded the upper portions of the base in hopes of getting a better vantage point to attack from. Now those same Grunts and their Pokemon were struggling to stay on their feet as the wind ripped across the flat surfaces. As suddenly as the storm had begun, it ended in a single wicked burst of wind which sent a few grunts spiraling to the ground and one over the side of the base's platforms. The dark clouds glowed with energy as the entire team of flying Pokemon began charging moves, a technicolor rainbow of destruction. With a sound that seemed to tear the very world apart over a dozen Hyper Beams, Dragon Pulses, Flamethrowers, and more crashed into the roof of the Team Rocket base.

"Move now!" Matthew shouted over the noise, running across the sandy expanse that separated their hiding place from the walls of the base.

As he ran, Espeon stayed close on his heels, matching his pace and projecting a shield around them both. Roughly 50 feet away from the wall Matthew pulled a long pole off of his back and slammed it into the soft sand. Upon contact, the pole began to drill rapidly into the earth until only a small egg-shaped oval was still visible. With the softest purr of metal gears, the oval opened and contorted itself into a metal flower which blended perfectly into the sand. Matthew had seen hundreds of Volkner's inventions, but it seemed the Electric-type specialist still could surprise him. The metal flower was a beacon which emitted sonar waves and provided direction to an orbital satellite. When combined with similar devices placed by each team attacking the Team Rocket base, Sophocles would be able to produce a 3D map of the facility and provide some basic direction for them once inside.

"Sophocles, our beacon has been activated. Are you getting any images?" Matthew spoke as the others joined him pressed against the base's outer wall."

"Yes, sir! Yours was the final beacon to be activated, so the satellite is producing an image as we speak. Just a second, I should be able to isolate your location and scan for heat signatures… Got it! On the other side of the wall is an intersection between the three main hallways. I am detecting multiple heat signatures on the other side, but there is no way to tell if they are waiting for your breach or simply stationed there."

"Doesn't matter, I'm sure we should be able to give them a nasty surprise. Flint, you're up."

Flint moved quickly pulling a Pokeball from his belt and releasing his signature Magmortar. Even for a Magmortar, Flint's Pokemon was massive but could produce incredibly focused beams of energy from its cannon-like arms. As planned Magmortar began to melt the outline of a large hole in the side of the wall. As the Fire-type worked, Matthew and the rest of the team got into position. Considering the debris their breach would cause, Matthew and Diantha believed it was best if their Pokemon led the charge. Together Espeon and Gardevoir would be able to use their Psychic ability to see through smoke and dust while also projecting shields if the Team Rocket Grunts were aware enough to mount any kind of counter. Matthew looked around quickly before nodding at Flint. The breach flashed by in seconds.

Utilizing pure power, Flint's Magmortar launched an earth-shattering Hyper Beam at the spot it had carved out causing the wall to collapse inwards in chunks of rock and metal. Before anyone could even react, Espeon had grabbed the pieces of rock using Psychic and sent them barreling into the Team Rocket Grunts. By the time any of the human attackers or defenders could react, Gardevoir had collected the Grunts' Pokeballs and ensured each was unconscious but still breathing.

"Sophocles, we're in! What's next?"

"Sir we have an interior breach in Sector 22, and the teams in that area are unresponsive!"

"What about the teams by the docks? Are the blast doors holding?" Archer could barely hide the panic in his voice as he screamed in the Team Rocket control room.

"Structural integrity on the doors is at less than 12%, at this point, they will only hold for another few minutes." a Grunt from somewhere deeper in the room shouted.

The attack had overwhelmed the base in what felt like seconds. When the first trainers had landed on the beach, Archer had felt confident that the base's automated defenses would turn them away with little effort. He had felt that way right up until the moment one of the trainers had summoned a Mega Steelix which with a single Earthquake had wiped the field clean. From his monitor screen, he watched as that same Steelix was joined by an Abomasnow, a Machamp, a Ninetails, and dozens of other Pokemon sending their defenses scattering. On a nearby screen, he watched the underwater feed as a Mega Gyarados worked on peeling open the massive metal blast doors which kept the hidden dock closed from the underwater caves below. Comms from the roof blared with the sound of squawking and roaring as another group of trainers attacked from the sky. His usual calm, cold, calculating demeanor was gone, their base was being overrun. Even with Giovanni's orders of releasing the clones, Team Rocket was clearly losing this fight. Archer stiffened as a firm hand gripped his shoulder.

"Archer, I think it is time we give our guests a proper welcome. Release the hybrids into the base."

"Giovanni, sir, they aren't ready. Without Mewtwo or one of their base genetic matches controlling them, there is no telling if they will be able to discern between enemy or Team Rocket member. Our cloned Pokemon are dangerous, but they aren't unstable. The hybrids are another story."

"I understand that. However, we have little choice. We cannot let this base fall until we can safely evacuate essential personnel. Have all Team Rocket personnel join the outer defense or move to the evacuation tunnels on the north side of the island. Once you release the hybrids from the containment units, we will evacuate this room as well."

Archer bit his lip, hesitating on this new plan. Giovanni looked as he always did, calm and distant, no doubt thinking about their next steps already. The young trainer looked at the aging face of this man he loved, who he saw as the ultimate hero, the father he never had. He wouldn't let Giovanni be defeated again.

"I will head to the upper lab and access the control unit. The connection will not be perfect, but I should be able to provide at least a rough sense of direction to the hybrids."

"Archer you can't. The control unit is untested; it could kill you, or the building will collapse before you even get the chance. This is no time for heroics."

"I am not trying to be heroic sir. I will not let our plans be ruined again, not when we are so close. Marcus, Fiona, and Bethany escort Giovanni to the emergency hanger on the east side of the base in Sector 14. I trust you understand that you will ensure he is evacuated with your life." Three Team Rocket admins in crisp white uniforms nodded their understanding and moved to the door. Yet, Giovanni did not move.

The two men did not speak to one another, just as it should have been. Archer forced himself to stand as tall as possible, to look Giovanni in the eye. For a moment, less than a heartbeat, Archer could have sworn he saw a sadness in Giovanni's eyes mixed with what could only be described as pride. Quietly Giovanni reached out and squeezed Archer's arm before turning around and taking a sleek black metal briefcase off the nearby desk. Without another glance, the aging Team Rocket leader went to the door and moved quickly out of the room.

Archer barely hesitated for a moment. He barked evacuation orders and final security measures to the control room team before heading to a nearby elevator which he gained entry to using his palm. At high speed, the elevator brought him to the upper levels of the base into the laboratory unit. The aerial attack must have caused more structural damage then they anticipated as the lab was a mess of sizzling wires, spilled chemicals, and broken glass. Archer did not have time to stop and investigate, he crossed the room in long strides and entered a code on one of the vault-like doors on the wall. The panel slid open to reveal a chair surrounded by screens and a metal crown-like headpiece resting on the raised back. In a matter of moments, Archer was hooked up to the machine and had secured the vault door, the bright lights of monitors snapping to life in the darkness. He took one, long silent breath before entering one final code into the chair's primary monitor, any electronic sound was drowned out by the roaring and shrieking of the monsters he had just released.

"Cloyster, use Ice Beam!" Lorelei struggled to shout over the mixing sounds of wind and battle, the effort sending a fresh wave of pain through what she assumed were broken ribs.

Standing on the battered deck of her once proud warship, Lorelei was disoriented by the destruction all around her. Lance's Gyarados had torn much of the upper decks of the Persian with its initial Hyper Beam attack, sending Team Rocket grunts and Lorelei running. Now the enormous creature was locked in combat with Kyogre whose aggression was spiraling out of control as it attempted to fight off several Pokemon at once. Lorelei had done her best to rally a group of Team Rocket members to form a single defensive front, hoping to buy some time so that she could reach the Legendary Pokemon. If she could reach Kyogre, Lorelei thought she might be able to command the Pokemon to fight back and give Team Rocket time to regroup.

"Enough Lorelei. Look around. Your fleet has been decimated, your soldiers are faltering, and without Mewtwo, you have no reinforcements. The International Police Force is on their way, surrender and they may show leniency to your grunts." Lance had barely suffered a scratch since making his initial attack

"Are you too afraid to fight me yourself, Lance? I realize you have changed after all these years, but I never expected you to become a coward!" The Pokemon was there in the blink of an eye, faster than anything she had ever seen. One minute Lance's loyal Dragonite stood next to him on the deck, and then suddenly it towered above her where her Cloyster had floated just minutes before. It took Lorelei a minute to see the smoking hole in one of the weapon crates where her precious Pokemon laid dazed and in pain.

"Dragonite, no! We will not let her do this to us, not again."

"Did you hear your master, you reptilian balloon? He says to run away with your tail between your legs."

"Enough Lorelei. You are out of options."

"Actually, I still have one more." with a sinister grin she grabbed the last Pokeball on her belt, the faint purple device embedded into it glowed sickly in the fading light. Tossing it high into the air the creature inside seemed to consume all the light of the flickering flames. Slowly, like smoke in a fan, the Nightmare Pokemon materialized in front of Lorelei. The creature's once pure black form had become morphed under the purple control units energy turning it into a swirling nebula of purples, grays, blacks, and whites.

"How many legendary Pokemon will you abuse to get what you want Lorelei? Even one as vile as that deserves more respect."

"Perhaps Darkrai and I have that in common. With both deserve more than we have now. Battle me, Lance, here and now. No tricks, no reinforcements, no lies. If you win, I will order every member of Team Rocket on these ships to surrender."

"And if I lose?"

"Simple. If you lose… you die."

"Garchomp! Use Dragon Pulse!"

Bright blue and purple light exploded from Garchomp's mouth burning a deep trench into the sandy ground of the island plateau. With substantially more effort than it was used to, Mewtwo raised its arm to project a shield around itself. The energy of the Dragon-type's attack was immense as it physically pushed Mewtwo and its shield backward, toppling over a large palm tree with the momentum.

The battle on the plateau had quickly dissolved into chaos upon the arrival of the two champions. Cynthia and her Garchomp had instantly engaged Mewtwo who was startled by the Pokemon's renewed and even increased power since the last time the two had fought. All around the two dueling Pokemon, other Pokemon engaged Deoxys's cloned images as they soared and darted across the sky. Mewtwo had no idea where the original Deoxys was or how it was producing so many cloned images at once, most likely the adrenalin of survival had expanded its Psychic energy beyond any reasonable limits.

Mewtwo was growing tired. The strain of producing such constant shields had long passed the reserves of the Team Rocket armor, and the weak counter attacks he had attempted were quickly sapping any energy it had left. In the air, the Deoxys clones began to flicker in and out of existence, a sign that their creator was quickly running out of time.

 _Deoxys, where are you? We need to retreat._

 _We cannot retreat! I will not let these lowly Pokemon defeat us._

 _If we do not leave now, then we will both faint from exhaustion. We need to return to Team Rocket, we can use our hybrids and come back. This isn't up for discussion. Let's go!_

Mewtwo did not need a response, instead a streak of red burst from the steam vent where the humans had taken refuge. Traveling at incredible speeds the blur crashed into the opposing Garchomp sending it tumbling over the platue's side. It would only be a moment before the Dragon regained itself and flew back into battle. Mewtwo lifted itself off the ground and shot through the skies, Deoxys materializing to the right.

"We can't let them escape!" a voice screamed from the plateau below, but Mewtwo paid it little mind. His focus was on the horizon towards Team Rocket headquarters, until a blast of sickly black energy filled the sky, accompanied by a roar of varying pitch.

Directly ahead a purple and black Pokemon tore through the clouds, its wings ripping through the air. The dark energy was from a Dark Pulse attack and was enough to disorient Mewtwo and knock the fight out of it. Like a dive bombing plane, Mewtwo began to plummet to the ground, all sense of control or direction lost.

 _Mewtwo! Wake up! We need to get out of here now!_

Deoxys's telepathic screams were still too weak to reach Mewtwo. All the Psychic-type could hear was the rushing of the wind as the ground all too rapidly came into focus. The force of the descent was enough to rip the armor off his body and crack the glass of the visor. He was aware he was falling, but it could do nothing about it. Overhead he heard the defiant roaring of the Hydreigon which had attacked them as its attacks clashed with Deoxys. Still, Mewtwo could do nothing. His mind swirled in blackness, and even the shock of his crash could not revive the once powerful Psychic Pokemon.

"How does it feel Mewtwo? To be left in the dark, broken, bruised, and powerless." Of course, the Psychic-type did not respond to the Sinnoh Champion as she clicked the button of the purple Master Ball to its temple.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Darkrai, use Dark Void!"

"Dragonite, dodge and use Dragon Pulse!"

At their command of their trainers the two Pokemon speed into action towards the center of the makeshift battlefield. Darkrai's surrounded itself with viscous balls of dark energy which swerved and bounced in an attempt to catch up with Lance's Dragonite. Despite Darkrai's sincere effort, its attacks did little to catch up to speed and agility of the soaring dragon whose single blinding attack ripped wood and metal from the ship's deck. Darkrai lacked the agility of Dragonite, but it was able to use the shadows to move, allowing it to dodge the vast Dragon Pulse. Slithering like a snake of shadows, Darkrai moved along the deck until it sat underneath the hovering Dragonite.

"Now Darkrai! Dark Void, again!"

The close-range attack would have been impossible for even the fastest of Pokemon to dodge. In an instant, Dragonite was consumed by a thick black orb which shot from the ground causing the Dragon-type to fall into a deep slumber. Darkrai did not wait for Lorelei's next command as its eyes turned red in the approaching Nightmare attack. A wave of energy slammed into the sleeping Dragonite who screamed in pain and fear, no doubt being tortured by terrible dreams.

"Dragonite! Hear me and wake up!"

"Let's finish this Darkrai! Use Shadow Claw!"

The deck erupted in an explosion of white light and smoke. Crew members shouted as they struggled to see what had happened to the two battling Pokemon, the silence from the field stretching into what felt like minutes.

"Good job Dragonite. Clear the smoke."

From the center of the temporary battlefield came the distinct sound of wings pushing smoke and debris away in all directions. Dragonite stood defiantly in the center of the field the remaining smoke curling around its outstretched wings. Nearby Darkrai attempted to regain its footing the after effects of Dragonite's surprise attack sending arches of electricity across the Pokemon's hazy body. At the close range which Lorelei had ordered Darkrai's offensive, it had no time to prepare for the sheer power of Dragonite's Thunder which had crashed into the deck. Not only did the attack strike Darkrai but it had countered the approaching Shadow Claw which exploded on impact.

"You will never learn Lorelei. At one time you cared so deeply for your Pokemon, for all Pokemon. You understood that the bond between a trainer and Pokemon was the most powerful force in the world. Despite that belief, despite your passion, you let the world break you. Now, you are the villain you once threatened to destroy the world to stop."

"NO! I will not lose. I will not be defeated. Darkrai, I command you to get up! Fight back!"

"Enough. Dragonite, end this. Use Hyper Beam."

The struggling Pitch-Black Pokemon did not stand a chance. Without the strength to pull itself off the ground, it was an easy target for Dragonite's Hyper Beam which plowed into the Dark-type Pokemon's back sending it screeching into a pile of shipping crates. The impact sent a shockwave which sent several grunts toppling off their feet and others over the ship's side. With a deafening crack, the purple control unit attached to Darkrai's Pokeball shattered taking with it the remnants of the strange purple hued light in Darkrai's body. Lance wasted no time as he confidently crossed the deck and grabbed Lorelei's wrist, pulling her to face him.

"It's over Lorelei. I've won. Order your grunts to surrender to the International Police. I will not ask again."

"I promise, you won't have to. I-" BANG!

Time seemed to slow all around Lance and Lorelei. First, Lance felt the hard pressure of the gun barrel as Lorelei pressed it to his stomach. The small pistol had been hidden in a holster secured at the small of her back, a security measure she expected never to have to use. Lance blinked rapidly at the sound, taking a mental inventory of every inch of his body. Was he in shock? He heard the shot, but he didn't feel any pain. It was in that moment that he noticed how cold Lorelei's wrist had become in his hand and the small drop of blood which began to slip past her lips. Over Lorelei's shoulder, Lance saw Agent Looker slide off the back of a Braviary, the smoking pistol still in his hand.

"No! Lorelei, don't you dare! I will not give you the satisfaction of dying on me!" Lance's always calm voice began to break as he slumped to the ship's deck cradling Lorelei in his arms.

"Shh. For once in your life Lance, be quiet." Lorelei let the pistol slip out of her hand as she reached to brush Lance's cheek.

"Why did you do this? I thought… You promised…"

"I know what I said, but I don't regret what I have done. Lance, you may not believe it, but you and I are still fighting for the same things. I wanted a world where Pokemon could be respected, be treated with dignity. We control the power of literal gods, and yet we freely give that power to children! The Pokemon, they deserve better."

"But all those people you killed! How can you justify that?"

"I can't, and I won't try to. I don't need to die with your forgiveness Lance. I have died doing what I believe in. Promise me. With any love, you still have for me. Promise me you will die knowing you did the same."

"I...I promise."

"Good. Now let me go. I will always love you, my Dragon tamer."

"And I will always love you, my ice queen."

"Champion! I have located the source of the communication signal which I believe is controlling those creatures!" Matthew could barely hear Sophocles's voice over the screaming in the room.

"Can you provide us directions? Alakazam to your right, use Shadow Ball!" Matthew leaped to stand next to his Pokemon which launched a barrage of dark balls of energy at a group of approaching creatures.

"Yes, but sir there is a problem. I have also picked up evacuation signals and power sources from what I believe is an aircraft in a secret hangar on the far side of the complex. The two objectives are in separate locations."

"Giovanni must be trying to escape using the creature attack!" Flint screamed over the roar of his Magmortar's Flamethrower.

"Matthew, we cannot let Giovanni escape! If he does, then this whole attack will have been for nothing!" Diantha spoke from Matthew's left where her Gardevoir and his Espeon had produced a swirling nova of mystical energy.

"Champion! Take Diantha and head for that hanger. We will give you an opening and make a distraction. These creatures act like insects or birds, if they know we are heading for their nest they will follow!" Olivia slammed her heel into the neck of what looked like a mutated Pikachu, excluding the eight legs and venomous teeth.

"Are you sure? I can't lose any of you!"

"We all knew the risk, Matt. Now get the hell out of here and let us work!" Volkner gave him a sharp nudge in ribs for good measure.

Matthew quickly turned to Diantha who gave a curt nod before commanding her Gardevoir to implode the nova in the center of the room. The explosion of light gave the two Champions the break they needed to dash down one of the large hallways as they followed the projected directions from Sophocles. The creatures had swarmed them in what seemed to have been a large mess hall. Matthew would never forget the horror of seeing those things crawl, run, and fly from multiple hallways into the room. He struggled to call them Pokemon, but it was clear that, at their core, the creatures were once Pokemon. Somehow, Team Rocket had mutated Pokemon by combining features of a dozen different species. Some retained much of their original forms like the several Machamp that had rushed into the room, except what was once skin and muscle had been replaced by molten lava and pieces of rock. Others like the swarm of spider-like Pikachu were beyond recognition besides a few distinguishable features like their distinctive tail. Matthew figured that these hybrids were incomplete, mere shells of what Team Rocket had planned.

While the hybrids had overwhelmed the small team in sheer number, their strength itself was minimal, no doubt still adjusting to the synthetic mutations. Despite knowing that they had very little chance of defeating the trainers and their Pokemon, the hybrids had acted with an aggression and veracity that Matthew had never seen in Pokemon. A quick scan of the building had allowed Sophocles the ability to track down a radio-based frequency which he believed was controlling the swarm of hybrids. Like insects following a queen, the swarm of hybrids attempted to overwhelm with quantity and brute strength versus strategy or tactics.

Matthew and Diantha ran down long concrete hallways which were shaded in various hues of red and white from emergency and low power lighting. The pair passed barracks left in disarray, a lab with spilled chemicals and shattered glass, and finally a makeshift barricade at the doors of a large hanger. Without the need to speak, Matthew rushed the barricade which shattered under the Psychic energy of Espeon at his side. The large metal doors which led to hanger opened automatically revealing a fleet of small personal airships and one large jet. There in the middle of the chaos stood an older man in a sharp black suit.

"Ahh. So the valiant hero has finally arrived. Congratulations on making it this far."

"This is not one of your Gym Battles, Giovanni! Surrender and the League may show mercy."

"After all of this, do you really think I will surrender?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't. There is no way you are going to escape. Sure you and your grunts may get out of the hanger, but my teams have strict orders. They will shoot you out of the sky before letting you escape."

"Well then, I guess I will make sure you go with me… Nidoking use Hyper Beam!"

In a flash of white light, Giovanni's massive Nidoking appeared in front of the Team Rocket Boss. With a defiant roar, the Hyper Beam shot across the steel floor directly at Matthew. The Alola Champion could feel the heat of the attack just inches from his face, but he did not move, he didn't even flinch. Espeon's barrier had materialized even before Nidoking had been summoned, a thick crackling wall of Psychic energy. The sleek purple Pokemon did not need to move from Matthew's side to deflect the attack which she sent ricocheting into the nearest personnel carrier with a flick of her forked tail.

 _That plane was empty I hope. We are not murderers Espeon._

 _Do you really think I would blow up a plane full of people? And leave so much evidence behind? That would just be sloppy._

 _After this is all over, I think we need to discuss your violent tendencies._

 _Perhaps you should focus on the dangerous terrorist whose idiotic rhino is charging straight at us._

"Espeon, use Psychic!"

Looking across the field Espeon's large eyes grew a brilliant shade of blue as she sent a wave of energy charging across the field. Nidoking's charge fell against Espeon's attack like a breeze against a concrete wall, the Pokemon crashing into an unseen barrier. Before the Poison-type Pokemon could change direction, Espeon's energy engulfed the Pokemon, lifting it off the ground before sending it soaring into the sky. Nidoking roared in both defiance and fear as it quickly began to come crashing to the ground. Espeon slowly walked forward, positioning itself under the plummeting Pokemon. With barely a flick of her tail, Espeon unleashed a flurry of Shadow Balls which tore into the falling Pokemon, as it hit the ground. Matthew knew it wouldn't get up.

"So what now Giovanni? You have no more hybrids to throw at us, no legendary Pokemon to torture into fighting, even Mewtwo has not come to your rescue."

"Who said I had no Legendaries left?" Giovanni's smile turned wicked as he launched a purple Pokeball into the air.

"How is that possible?" Diantha whispered over Matthew's shoulder.

"That's the original. The one Cynthia and Lance fought must be a clone." Floating silently in front of Giovanni seething with purple energy was Mewtwo.

"It took me years to track our original Mewtwo down. Even after we successfully cloned another version, one that was more controllable, I was never willing to give up on finding the original. When I finally did, I made sure not to take any chances. Any funds Team Rocket had left went into securing a Master Ball, this Master Ball. Together Mewtwo and I rebuilt Team Rocket, and we will not let you destroy what we have built."

"Diantha, go make sure that none of these planes leave this hanger. I will handle Giovanni."

Diantha simply nodded before she and her Gardevoir moved deeper into the hanger. Matthew stared into the eyes of the once great Legendary Pokemon before him. The Champion had never met Mewtwo before it was captured, but staring into those vacant eyes, he knew that the drive to resist had long been beaten out of it. Instead, the Psychic-type was entirely in Giovanni's control.

 _Mewtwo is not resisting. It could be the effects of the Master Ball, but it almost seems like it wants to fight for Giovanni, for its trainer._

 _Espeon, I will not ask you to do this. We have no idea what Team Rocket may have done to Mewtwo, what kind of raw power it may possess._

 _I will always fight for you. This is our journey, and we take it together._

Matthew could feel his connection with Espeon flare to life. The two had been together for so long, had overcome so much, and survived more than anyone could imagine. Very few people knew the full extent of the bond that existed between Matthew and Espeon. Diantha had once commented that when they wanted to, they could produce a greater bond of power than that of Mega Evolution. To his knowledge, Matthew knew that Espeon could not Mega Evolve, but when they fully unleashed their power, the very world itself shook. In all their years together, Matthew and Espeon had only fully unleashed their power once, and the result was deadly. However, they needed to end this, here and now.

"Mewtwo, use Stone Edge."

"Espeon, Psychic!"

The two attacks clashed in the center of the hanger. Massive stones ripped through the steel flooring as they drove a path towards Espeon. With a single burst of energy, Espeon turned the rocks into nothing but powder. With a crack of power, Mewtwo burst forward across the field a glowing ball of energy forming in its fist.

"Espeon, dodge and use Shadow Ball!"

With a quick jump Espeon dodged out of the way sending Mewtwo charging forward. In mid-air, as she flipped, two large balls of dark energy exploded from Espeon, striking Mewtwo in the back. The larger Psychic type barely noticed as it twisted around and sent a beam of blaring blueish white frost which hit Espeon as she completed her jump. Espeon slipped under the weight of Mewtwo's Ice Beam and hit the ground, sending her sliding to the far end of the field.

"Why do you bother to keep fighting? Mewtwo was genetically designed to be unstoppable. It will never grow tired, it will never stop. Your weak Pokemon do not stand a chance."

 _Can we end this yet Matthew?_

 _Not yet Espeon, Mewtwo is still too strong._

 _Fine, let us see how it handles this!_

From her position across the field, Espeon began to emit a massive sparkle of light and crystal. Acknowledging the attack, Mewtwo raised its arms in an attempt to shield itself from the blinding light. Espeon's Dazzling Gleam attack tore across the field in a shower of light and luminous crystal sending Mewtwo flying into a nearby cargo unit.

"Good work Espeon! Don't let up! Use Shadow Ball!"

Espeon charged forward as dozens of small balls of dark energy shot forward like a machine gun. Mewtwo cried out as the attack began to burn and smash against it. With a sound like the very world itself was ripped apart, Mewtwo ripped the metal from the cargo unit creating a steel cocoon to protect itself.

"Mewtwo, use Psystrike! Full power!"

In an explosion of Psychic energy, Mewtwo tore through its metal cocoon with a wave of power and shrapnel. The attack charged at Espeon who dug her feet into the ground before sending up a massive shield of her own energy. Wave after wave of power crashed against Espeon's shield reminiscent of a stone in jutting out of the ocean. From his vantage point, Matthew could see that the attack was quickly draining Mewtwo, small cuts from the shrapnel beginning to bleed at a steady rate.

"Espeon, use Hyper Beam!" Pushing her shield out like a Sharpedo's fin in water, the gem on Espeon's head began to glow.

"Mewtwo, do not let her finish that attack. Use Aura Sphere!"

Matthew struggled to shield his eyes from the smoke and debris that filled the battlefield. In battle, it was not uncommon for two attacks to collide causing a minor explosion, but this was different. Mixed in with the smoke and heat was Psychic energy that crackled and crawled along his skin. Out on the field, he could feel Espeon through their bond, she was weak but still ready to fight. Their bond was so strong that he could tell that the bone in her right back leg had cracked and would soon break under the stress of the battle. As the smoke began to clear, Matthew was able to see Mewtwo who stood defiantly in front of Giovanni, its Psychic aura flaring in the dim.

"You should have surrendered. This is not your average battle. I will not put an end to this when your Pokemon faints. No, I will have Mewtwo kill that precious Pokemon of yours and then it will come for you."

"Giovanni, you seem to believe this battle is still in progress. But you forget who I am. You forget how I got to be standing in front of you. You have forgotten what it truly means to be a Pokemon Trainer."

 _Now?_

 _Do you think you have enough strength for this?_

 _Don't start getting soft on me Matthew. We finish this together._

"Let me remind you who I am!" Matthew took the amulet from its secure place on his Pokeball holster as he walked out onto the battlefield to stand behind Espeon.

"I am the Champion of the Alola Region. I have been given the blessings of our Island Guardians and have climbed to the summit of Mount Lanakila." As he spoke the small crystal with the eye on it began to glow.

"I am a member of the Pokemon League. I have collected badges from the regions of Kalos, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. I am a Lily of the Vale Conference Champion and the brother of the strongest Pokemon Champion in the world." Matthew raised his hands in the air letting the energy of the Z-Crystal flow freely from him as it wrapped itself around Espeon.

"I am a trainer, a friend, a researcher, and a healer. I have met and worked with thousands of unique Pokemon and have earned their trust and respect. Above all else, I am a person who believes in the power of my Pokemon. I know that I can trust my Pokemon with my life and believe that each of them is unique and powerful. Above all else, I am a Pokemon Trainer who loves his Pokemon. This is our power…"

Pressing his fingers to his temple, Matthew let the energy burst out in an explosion of technicolor energy which wrapped around Espeon like a suit of armor. Together, Matthew and Espeon let out a roar as their Shattered Psyche move crashed into Mewtwo.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Matthew watched the sea as the ocean danced in the brilliant oranges of the setting sun. Of all the places in Alola, he found that this particular spot was one of his favorites. Situated just outside the Ruins of Life on Akala Island, Matthew had found this small secluded palm tree grove to be the perfect place to watch the sunset and enjoy a freshly harvested Pinap Berry.

Six months had passed since the final battle with Team Rocket and Giovanni, yet even now the world was still healing from the wounds they had suffered. Matthew's final battle against Mewtwo had taken a great deal out of him and Espeon leaving them on sabbatical for a month. Luckily, no one was eager to try and challenge the man who had brought down Team Rocket. Left unconscious by Espeon's attack both Mewtwo and Giovanni were quickly taken into custody. Matthew had chosen to stay out of the global war for who decided Giovanni's fate though the decision would ultimately come down to Lance and Diantha, both representing regions who had suffered the most under Giovanni's wrath. Diantha had called Matthew every day over the past few weeks as the two regions courts fought over Giovanni's fate. Meanwhile, the Team Rocket leader was kept in a secret prison, the location only known to the League Champions.

The rest of Team Rocket had fallen like a house of playing cards the moment Giovanni was confirmed captured. Diantha had ensured that none of the higher ranking Rocket officers had escaped from the hanger leaving only two unaccounted for. The final two both had been killed during the final battle, Lorelei on the decks of the Team Rocket warship, and Archer who was found dead hooked up to the machine used to control the hybrids. Volkner had determined that the device could not handle the pressure of connecting to so many minds at once and had shorted out, electrocuting Archer in the process. With their leadership, either captured or killed, Team Rocket grunts across the globe had presented themselves to the International Police or had been arrested by Agent Looker's special task force.

After the battle, Cynthia, Steven, and Iris had worked to release the Legendary Pokemon who had been enslaved by the Team Rocket technology. Excluding Deoxys, all of the Legendaries had chosen to go back into hiding once again fearing the ignorance of mankind. Matthew had watched Latios and Darkrai be released only for them to quickly sense the death of their trainer, Tobias. Darkrai had slunk into the shadows though Matthew had colleagues keeping an eye on the Pokemon's movements, Latios, on the other hand, found a new home in the Alola region, often seen skimming the waters along the smaller island chains. Diantha had wondered why Matthew had not chosen to catch Latios to add to his team. Though a powerful Psychic-type, Matthew believed that all Legendary Pokemon should be free and was merely happy to have gained a new friend and guardian to Alola.

Unlike the other Legendaries, Deoxys was not released into the wild. After it was defeated by Iris and Cynthia, the team determined that the Pokemon had acted of its own free will showing no signs of Team Rocket technology or being captured by a trainer. Deemed a risk to people and Pokemon, Champion Steven had captured the defeated Pokemon and secured it in a location within the Hoenn Pokemon League.

Reconstruction efforts were underway across the globe in the regions which had suffered Team Rocket attacks. Later this month Matthew would attend the Indigo Plateau Conference and the unveiling of the rebuilt Indigo Plateau. Over the past 6 months, Matthew had split his time between Alola and Lumiouse City where he worked with Diantha, Steven, and members of the Kalos League to aid the rebuilding efforts. The city had taken time to rebuild, but Matthew knew that the wounds left by the attack ran much deeper than anyone could possibly see. His first priority was Diantha who had struggled to keep herself together now that they no longer had an immediate enemy to focus on. Without a mission or an impending threat, Diantha had been faced with the stark reality of her region. In her short tutelage as Champion the region had suffered two major and devastating terrorist attacks, the second leaving hundreds dead and thousands displaced. Kalos as a region was no stranger to war, having suffered a history of bloody conflicts and revolutions, yet those battles had been fought a millennia ago. Faced with a modern threat and recent loss the region had become quickly divided. An increasingly growing group of trainers had demanded that the current Kalos League including Diantha be removed from their positions to allow for a new group of trainers to be chosen. While this idea had yet to take root, the number of supporters continued to grow every day. However, at the moment the vast majority of Kalos felt that Diantha should be given more authority to help increase security and rebuild the region. This group led by the Gym Leaders of Kalos had refused Diantha's initial offer of resignation. Lumiouse City was expected to host the Kalos League in 3 months to officially reopen the city and confirm Diantha as Champion.

 _She isn't going to show. I told you we should have just waited back at the beach._

 _Espeon, must you be so cynical all the time? She called us here, there must be a reason._

 _You Alolans put too much stock in these Guardians. They are just Pokemon._

 _You realize that you are an Alolan, right?_

 _How dare you! I was born and raised in the Sinnoh Region. I am a Sinnoh Pokemon regardless of where you drag me._

Espeon flicked him with her whip-like tail to emphasize her indignation but did not move from his lap where she was curled up. She did have a point though. While Matthew loved this spot he would have much rather been on the beach with his friends including that new boy. Despite their best efforts, Lucian and Matthew had quickly realized that their flirting did not translate into a healthy or thriving relationship. Their brief attempt at romance had fizzled out though the two would always remain close friends and friendly rivals. Since then, Matthew had grown close to a new employee of the Hano Grand Resort. The young trainer named Chance had moved to Alola from the Unova region. Matthew was enjoying a perfect day on the beach with Chance and friends when he received an unexpected call.

 _It is good to see you Champion, I apologize that it has been so long._

The voice inside Matthew's head was utterly unique from that of his Pokemon. Even his newest addition, a small Pichu he had rescued from the Team Rocket facilities had a voice radically different than the one he heard now. This voice was melodic, high-pitched like a child singing a nursery rhyme. Though he had only met the Guardians of Alola a few times he would never get accustomed to their voices which tended to echo their unusual nature. On the surface, one could hear a playful tone but like a radio struggling to find a station the darker more violent tone often hid beneath the surface. Slowly, Matthew rose to his feet and turned towards the small clearing outside the Ruins of Life. There floating in the fading light was Tapu Lele, the Guardian of Akala Island.

 _Hello Tapu Lele. It has been a very long time since we have spoken. Where have you been?_

 _Searching. Traveling. Exploring the world I had never seen._

 _You have missed much during your time away._

 _It seems, as usual, you have handled things without the need for guidance. I did an excellent job picking you to be our new Champion_!

With this, the bright pink Pokemon floated towards Matthew and gave him a soft and playful pop on the nose. Her movements sent flutters of scales to the ground giving life to new flowers beneath them.

 _Why have you called me here Tapu?_

 _Something is wrong on the islands. Tapu Fini has sensed a great darkness, she sent Pokemon to find me and bring me home._

 _What kind of darkness?_

 _We do not know. We have each searched all of the islands and have not found anything. Yet, even now I can sense that something is coming. Tapu Fini has had a vision, a great shadow that engulfs the four of us, the people of Alola crying out in fear, Pokemon screaming in Agony._

While each of the Tapus was strong in their own way, Tapu Fini of Poni Island was the only one with the power of premonition. Wrapped in her cocoon of water, Fini could see flashes of the future though the details were often hard to grasp or translate.

 _Lele that sounds like the first time the Ultra Beasts attacked. When the four of you summoned Solgaleo and Lunala. That can't be possible, we sealed the Ultra Beasts away and have set up ways to detect Ultra Wormholes. If something had gotten through we would know._

 _The dimensions exist like sheets. The border between our dimension and the dimensions beyond is thick but that does not mean it is indestructible. More dangerous creatures exist beyond the veil than those you have already faced. That is why we fled to Alola._

 _Giovanni. His machine used technology to rip Ultra Wormholes into this dimension. Could this have damaged the veil?_

Tapu Lele looked to the sky which had turned light purple as the early moments of night crept in. Together, the Tapu, Matthew and Espeon starred up into the sky as the stars began to slowly materialize above them. In the distance, the trio heard the sounds of Murkrow calling and Lycanroc howling at the rising moon. Kahuna Hala referred to this time of day as the Moonlight Symphony, a time when the daylight Pokemon gave the world over to those who lived in the dark.

"How much time do we have Tapu Lele?" Matthew spoke out loud his voice echoing through the open clearing and pushing out to the moonlit sea.

 _I do not know my Champion. But when the veil falls, this world will need to be ready. This is not a fight for glory, it is a fight for survival._


End file.
